The Sidekick
by TheTruffalo
Summary: Mia was no ordinary orphan. No, she was a badass genius mutant who didn't need anybody getting in the way of her awesomeness! So what if she spent all her time tinkering with machines, playing around and generally pissing people off? It wasn't her fault. That is probably the reason why earth's mightiest heroes came knocking one day. It has nothing to do with who her dad could be.
1. Chapter 1

Tony sighed wearily as he entered the elevator. It has been a long day... or several days to be exact, he wasn't exactly sure how long he had been in his lab. Long enough that his eyes tingled with the strain of being open too long and his body was sluggish but wound up on the mass amounts of caffeine in his system. He was certain his blood must be about seventy-five percent alcohol and twenty-five caffeine.

As the improved elevator speedily reached the up most floor in the tower he pondered if there was an algorithm he could use to find out how much his body really operated on those things alone. It was an ingenious but idle thought – as most of his were – and only severed to distract him on his short journey and to keep him aware.

He would need to be alert.

It was foolish of him to forget that Pepper was coming back to New York tonight and not being able to greet her properly. Well, it was foolish of him not to remind JARVIS to remind him. Or rather, to be more persistent in his reminders that is. Really, his AI should know better.

Nevertheless, he should have been there to greet her as all the best boyfriends are supposed to and would certainly need to make it up to the feisty red head.

"Sir, Miss Potts is currently on the roof" The polite voice of his AI informed him as he stepped off the elevator.

"Thanks J, don't let anything or anyone disturb us for the next couple hours" He mumbled, his eyes focused on the silhouette of his girlfriend as she leaned over the balcony. He couldn't make out what she was wearing but as he drew nearer he saw that she was wearing a beige pantsuit, killer heels, hair swept up artfully and delicately. Sometimes it amazed him how elegant yet utterly sexy his girlfriend was.

"Well look, if it isn't the most beautiful person in the tower dangling precariously on my roof" He spoke to get her attention.

Pepper turned around with a warm smile on her face her face not even registering how he must look, grease stains, sweat clinging to his tattered clothes and no doubt smelling stale body odour. But her pleased expression did not reflect any of those things.

"You're talking about yourself, aren't you? Because you should know that there is toilet paper stuck to your shoe" Pepper answered back softly as she approached him, an amused but indulgent smile on her perfectly polished face.

Tony blinked and looked down to see that the new non-corrosive and adhesive fluid he was playing with for Dr. Smith on his trainers. It was not necessarily his project but he liked to keep in touch with his scientists to see what they were up to. Not to mention Dr. Smith was one of Bruce's subordinates and it was better for everyone if he overlooked their progress, made everyone more comfortable. Said liquid had globbed together in a soft looking white paper form that resembled toilet paper.

He frowned and looked into the pale green eyes of his lover and he stood in front of his, "This is not toilet paper, it is a new an improved formula for the Rainsley project. This is the future of modern medicine right here, saving lives and saving the world, you know all that jazz that I do on a daily basis" He quipped as he lay his hands gently on Peppers' hips.

She simply looked amused but there was an underlying contentment that made his muscles relax and his eyes soften.

"Oh really? Saving the world from what? Insufficient personal hygiene" She said back with a tilt of her brow.

He donned a surprised face, "First of all, I have heard you on multiple occasions complain about insufficient personal hygiene and my lack there of, therefore you should be fully supportive of this project if it were about that. Which it is not, by the way. It's about saving lives and forever changing the world of western medicine, so show some respect. Even if it weren't I'm sure if I _was_ manufacturing toilet paper it would be all about saving the world in some way. Have you ever seen dogma? The Golgothan? Ever heard of a shit demon-"

He was cut off by a pair of soft lips on his own cracked ones.

Immediately he leaned into those lips and moved his hands slowly around Peppers back. The kiss was soft and chaste but held a passion and excitement that was intoxicating. He sighed into the kiss and tried to deepen it.

Pepper pulled away slightly, "Nu uh, you need to have a shower first and get some rest. We can do this later"

Tony tried not to pout as he drew her nearer his body, "No, no re-scheduling Miss CEO, me and you have a long over due get together, a little catch up if you will. It shouldn't take anymore than a few hours" He murmured against her lips.

He felt the slight curve of her smile as she kissed him.

"Sir, I am sorry to interrupt but there is an issue that demands your immediate attention" The voice of JARVIS cut through the silence.

Pepper pulled away and he simply groaned, "What did I tell you J? No interruptions" He said and placed his lips back to where they were supposed to be.

"Sir, I am afraid that I really must insis-" The voice interrupted again, sparking a frisson of annoyance in his stomach.

"Is the world ending?" Tony asked loudly and felt Pepper giggling against him. Not good, not the reaction he was wanting at this moment.

"No sir, but-" He began.

"Then not an emergency, really JARVIS after all these years you should really know better, perhaps I need to go over your programming again, it's been a few years since I touched it up-" He rambled when uncharacteristically his AI spoke over him.

"Sir, In my passive monitoring of several high profile projects going on overseas I have come across something that you may want to look into. It is called operation e-42, it is a widespread testing of British citizens for the ebola virus to halt and contain its spread-" JARVIS began making him sigh heavily.

"What does that have to do with anything?" He asked irritably, Pepper pulling back from him in shock.

"You've been getting JARVIS to hack into government files? not even _our_ government, are you trying to start a _war?"_ Pepper gasped, angry and worry warring in her eyes.

He sighed irritably, "Well you heard JARVIS, _passively monitoring,_ not hacking, there is a difference and again, what does this have to do with anything?" He was starting to get very annoyed now. His plans for tonight were going to shit.

"Are you joking? You can't just go snooping around in everything you want to, this could have _very_ serious ramifications, Tony! Phil would have a heart attack if he knew what you were doing" Pepper announced and stepped away from him and started shaking her head.

"Oh, well I wouldn't want to disappoint _Phil_ now I?" His irritation very thick his tone now.

Pepper continued shaking her head and pulled out her phone, "Tony, this isn't a joke, we need to do something about this before anyone finds out. Do you know the has PR mess this could bring down on SI?" She huffed and began texting.

Tony opened his mouth and took in a deep breath to probably say something that would land him in whole lot of deep shit when-

"-Sir, I have found in the results there appears to be a 71.23% similarity in DNA between you and one of the candidates"

Absolute silence reined for an indiscernible amount of time. His head for once wasn't connecting the dots and he couldn't comprehend the situation clearly.

He opened his mouth, "What does-but how-what information do you have on the... candidate" He said cautiously, still not entirely sure what was going on here.

"I'm afraid I am unable to find anything, most personal information was not recorded due to personal identity laws, the only thing recorded was an age and basic medical information" JARVIS explained, his cool voice for once sounded hesitant.

Tony still didn't understand what this meant.

"An... an age?" He asked his confusion showing clearly in his voice.

For some curious reason, Pepper approached him and put her arms loosely around him, worry and slight panic in her eyes. He was looking into her eyes when JARVIS spoke again his voice the most tentative he has ever heard.

"Yes sir, the candidate appears to be... eight years of age..."

Silence reigned again throughout the roof.

Tony Stark's eyes widened in realisation.

"Oh shit" He breathed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey all readers to my new fic. Just a few notes before on with the chapter. I know nothing about religion or science. Well, not** ** _nothing_** **but not enough to be completely accurate in my use of it. Sorry for that. Although this is Avengers and not a crossover there will be many other aspects of Marvel - just to warn you. As in from X-men, Spiderman and even Deadpool. I love advice and idea's, I hate when people point out mistakes in a question form - for example 'did you actually deliberately spell that wrong!' Yes I did, actually ¬¬**

 **Although this is not my first time, please be gentle. This is rated M because of the numerous swears, high possibility of violence and lots of sexual references because well... it's Tony Stark. 'Nuff said. I apologise to anyone I may offend when in different POV, especially when it comes to women and religion. Tony Stark is an asshole, a loveable asshole but does say offensive things so if I do add some mild insults just know it does not reflect my opinions or anything but is just my portrayal of Tony. Like when he calls religious people stupid - he calls most people stupid so I'm counting that as ok. Or objectifies women cos that's never ok.**

 **Let me know if I go too far, PLEASE.**

 **Enough rambled, enjoy my brain babies and FYI if this story does not generate enough love then it will be abandoned.**

 **Now on with the story.**

* * *

Tony sat sweating in the pews of the church.

Yes, Tony Stark was sitting in a church. A church in fuckin' Scotland, Can you believe it? He sure as shit can't. It has been a week, a whole week since he had found out he had a child although it feels like it was just a few hours ago.

The whole situation was unbelievable, I mean him a father? Why? just why when his life finally seems to be going right does this happen? What was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to walk up to this kid and say, 'hey there, I'm your absentee dad, come home with me, I'll be a shitty father but I'll buy you whatever you want'. Yeah, that sounds great.

The first few hours after was spent looking for everything he could on the kid, which was admittedly little. It was infuriating, the walls and heavily guarded internal mainframe they had to protect children's identities. All he could find out was the age and basic medical history. No, he didn't give a fuck if the kid had tonsillitis or was allergic to latex, what he wanted to know was... was this kid... _his_?

The next was enlisting Bruce's help to see if a fresh new set of eyes was missing something he wasn't. He didn't know anything either. So he hacked and hacked and after staying up for another three days managed to wind it down to one particular location. An orphanage. St James' Orphanage for the holy and blessed children. ' _More like the bastards and unwanted children'_ He thought snidely until the sick feeling of guilt churned in his stomach once again. His... kid was one of these orphans who thought nobody wanted them, they were unloved. Tony didn't know what he would have done if he had found out about the kid when they were born but he knew he would have loved them. No doubt they would have been better off but the one thing he _could_ have done right was loved them. He hoped.

The next order of business was to get Pepper's help. She was, brilliant as always when his mind was functioning on so little rest and on the constant verge of panic attack that she - wonderful woman that she is - organised a huge donation to the orphanage and subsequent visit to said church to meet all the children. It was a catholic church and as being a very devout Christian she used it as a PR excuse and carefully hid the true reason for them being there... to find his child.

He inhaled a shaky breath. Pepper to his left placed a gentle hand on his knee to calm him and it only slightly worked. Here he was seated between Pepper and Rhodey wondered which one of these Rugrats were his. In a genius plot, Pepper asked if all of the children could give saliva samples during their visit to ensure no unknown pathogens were going to be passed on and blah blah bullshit blah. They were obviously quite dim and needing the money so of course didn't object. These samples would be taken by Bruce who was seated directly behind him offering silent support. Of course, as soon as word got out everyone insisted on coming to stop him from messing up royally.

And that meant _everyone._

Happy was hovering somewhere, doing 'security' related things which of course was bullshit as most of the avengers sat in attendance and didn't need any security. Yep, the avengers. Clint was seated next to Natasha of course who were seated in the pew behind with Bruce. Steve sat in-between them and he occasionally heard mutterings between them.

The only person who wasn't here was Thor as he was not currently on Earth and would not be invited anyway. No doubt he would scream the true reason for their visit from the crumbling medieval looking walls and the whole world would know. The very thought has his sweating more. He wiped his hands on his expensively tailored suit.

He felt a hand from behind squeeze his shoulder in silent support – obviously, Steve – and was in such a state he didn't have anything to say back. In fact, he had been mostly silent the last week. Well, by his standards.

After everything was organised he crashed, literally, on the desk in his lab and woke on a plane to his god-forsaken place or rather god-approved place? He didn't think he had ever been in a church in his life. He was surprised he didn't burst into flames. He was surprised he didn't make a sarcastic quip _about_ the possibility of him bursting into flames. He hated it here already. It was cold, windy and had very little cell reception. It was hell on earth.

There was lots of reassurances and threats of not messing this up on the ride. Part of him was heart warmed that his team came to support him but the other part knew they found this situation hilarious and were too damn nosey not to come. Teammates.

At the moment they were seated and watching the 'welcome' from the pathetic little church in honour of such prestigious guests. The welcome consisted of grubby children being paraded in front of them to sing little songs and read passages from the bible. Dear lord, he had never wanted a drink more in his life. This only served to make him more nervous. These children... were one of them his?

His eyes darted from child to child in a shifty manner as he looked for any resemblances between himself and the children. Their were so many brown haired and brown eyed children! Damn his common genes. Common but fair faced genes. He looked for the more attractive children. What if his kid was _ugly_ , what would he do then! There were also a few red headed – orange haired he had no idea why they were called red - and freckly children that obviously were not his, a lot less than you would expect from Scotland but there were a few. None seemed to have his personality either, all the children were sombre and empty faced with the exception of a few chatting quietly. He supposed orphans behave like that, they were _orpahns_ afterall. Then again, what if his kid resembled their mother? What if they were absolutely nothing like him? Part of him was comforted at this thought and another was worried and hoped for similarities.

Pepper – the practical woman that she is – had a clipboard in front of her and was jotting down names of children who resembled him and would give to Bruce to look over the samples carefully. Tony scanned the names, _John Copeland, Lewis McCarty, Sam Reid_... the names went on. They meant absolutely nothing to him. Should he recognise the name? Know something? he is possibly the father of one of them!

Dear god, should he recognise them? He felt that maybe as soon as he would see the kid then he would know, _should know,_ it is his child for fuck sake, shouldn't he recognise them?

Tony's heart was steadily increased and he focused on his breathing to keep calm. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned only to be given to pills from the female spysassian and a bottle of water. He took them immediately in relief.

With the small measure of calm that could only be achieved by drugs in this situation, he tried to pay attention to the children around him. There was a boy, a young boy standing at the podium reading a bible passage. He had messy brown hair, thick brows and a strong steady voice. Tony pondered the kid. He knew his child was eight years old, knowing nothing about children he wasn't sure at this young boys age. He had a certain confidence in his tone that Tony liked. Maybe it was the drugs but suddenly he didn't seem too freaked out. This boy could be his son, he felt an odd feeling then, could it be paternal feelings? Who knew. All he knew was the idea of teaching the boy all about tech, showing him to drive, giving him his first car, giving him 'the talk', teaching him how to charm the ladies and eventually sharing a drink as father and son not to be such a terrifying thought.

Tony closed his eyes and took a deep breath then exhaled.

He felt much calmer now.

There was applause as the boy stopped and he joined in politely. He didn't need to freak out so much, he wouldn't be meeting his kid today anyway. Bruce would do the samples today and it would take another full day of work for the results to show. Until then, all he needed to do was remain calm. He could do that.

Next up was a young girl. She was an adorable young thing was long thick mahogany hair that ran in waves down her back and front. Her eyes were huge on her face and very expressive, a deep icy blue and a wide smile on her face. She waved to everyone jovially and nodded to a few people around him. Tony sat back and decided to _try_ to enjoy himself, he wouldn't know who his kid was anyway so there was no need to work himself up.

The girl was wearing jeans and a cream blouse. She was dressed much more casually than the rest of the children around her and was on the end of a few glares by the nuns. He sniggered at this.

Tony heard an intake of breath from behind him – Natasha perhaps – but ignored it as his eyes began wandering the church.

The girl stood up at the podium, "Hi everyone, I've been told that I need to introduce myself properly before I begin. So, my name is Amelia Maria Wilson and I am going to sing a song for you that I wrote. It is just a little something I wrote as a welcome to Miss big CEO woman who is very generously giving us a bunch of money that we so desperately need. I mean we can barely afford a second testament here so we are really grateful, honest"

Tony snorted here, amused at the girls antics and the steady growing outrage and embarrassment on the nun's wrinkled faces. Tony felt Rhodey next to him freeze and a small cough come from Bruce.

The girl grinned brightly towards Pepper that has stopped writing and was clutching the clip-board tightly in her perfectly manicured hands.

"Anyway, this song is for you wonderful woman who is saving our humble little abode with your lots of dosh. We feel your generosity right here-" The girl pointed to her heart with a small smirk and then flashed a bright grin.

The girl then stepped back and went to walk away before snapping her fingers and bouncing back up to the microphone.

"Oh and, wait a go on smashing the glass ceiling!" She called and began a small applause on her own. He sniggered.

She continued, "I suspect it was broken with your gigantic neck snapping heals" She muttered and then walked away.

Tony watched the girl walk over to the piano before pulling out an old, outdated laptop device and began connecting up a few wires.

Tony turned to Rhodey and was about to say something when he saw the look of shock on his face. He frowned and was about to speak when a piano began playing.

He turned his attention, slightly surprised at the ability of the young girl.

She began to sing and music began to play from the speakers around the hall.

"Come out Virginia, don't let 'em wait  
You Catholic girls start much too late  
Aw but sooner or later it comes down to faith  
Oh I might as well be the one"

The girl flicked her hair and gave a big grin to her 'audience', the nuns rushed over to stop her but she simply danced away from the piano and sang louder.

"Well, they showed you a statue, told you to pray  
They built you a temple and locked you away  
Aw, but they never told you the price that you pay  
For things that you might have done...  
 _Only the good die young_ "

As this line was sung his mouth dropped open. Oh dear god... this isn't but...

"That's what I said  
Only the good die young  
Only the good die young!"

The girl continued to sing and he began to feel a little light headed. He continued to watch the girl dance about in glee and the nuns attempt to stop the music playing. The girl – Amelia – simply pulled a small device out of her pocket and pressed a button. All off the unplugged wires did nothing to stop the music playing.

She began to skip down the aisle.

"You might have heard I run with a dangerous crowd  
We ain't too pretty we ain't too proud  
We might be laughing a bit too loud  
Aw but that never hurt no one"

She turned to wink at Steve here – Steve! - who was sitting with his jaw open also.

"So come on Virginia show me a sign  
Send up a signal and I'll throw you the line  
The stained-glass curtain you're hiding behind  
Never let's in the sun  
Darlin' only the good die young  
Woah  
I tell ya  
Only the good die young  
Only the good die young"

The nuns had taken to now trying to physically stop her but as she danced around with a cheeky grin she avoided them by artfully dancing in-between the pews. Tony watched in shock and... amusement at the girl. Part of him was screaming. 'A DAUGHTER, A MOTHERFUCKING DAUGHTER BUT... BUT...' he had just come to grips with possibly having a son but a daughter... That was a whole different ball game.

"You got a nice white dress and a party on your confirmation  
You got a brand new soul  
Mmm, and a cross of gold  
But Virginia they didn't give you quite enough information  
You didn't count on me  
When you were counting on your rosary  
(Oh woah woah)"

Tony didn't notice but he had an amused smile upon his face. He turned to look at Pepper who was white as a sheet and had a look of horror on her face, he could practically hear her thoughts screaming, "Not two of them!" Tony let out a large laugh here. He then noticed the laughter steadily coming from Rhodey and Clint. Natasha had a tiny quirk of her lips, Steve was biting his lips looking like he was trying not to smile, Bruce was openly smiling and letting out little coughs of laughter. Tony felt a huge wave of pride fill his chest, as well as amusement. His daughter was... awesome!

"They say there's a heaven for those who will wait  
Some say it's better but I say it ain't  
I'd rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints"

Here she skipped back up the isle and looked at him as she sang a line, "The sinners are much more funnnnn" She sang and gave him a cheeky grin and nod. He laughed loudly and bet his face was probably splitting in a grin. Pride swelled in his chest.

You know that only the good die young  
I tell ya  
Only the good die young  
Only the good die young

Come out come out come out Virginia don't let 'em wait  
You Catholic girls start much too late  
Oh sooner or later it comes down to faith  
Oh I might as well be the one  
You know that only the good die young"

The girl finished with a flushed face, sparkling eyes, big grin and at the stop of the podium. The nuns looked _murderous_ but she looked liked she couldn't be having more fun.

"AMELIA MARIE" A stern Scottish sounding voice whipped like a crack throughout the hall. The voice in question belonged to a very severe looking nun who's face was so wrinkled and pinched in anger. She approached the girl and began herding her off the stage with her hands and making disproving noises.

The girl – Amelia, his _daughter –_ simply rolled her eyes and let herself be led away, "Jesus, I'm going, calm your coif professor McGonnagal, I'm going" The girl muttered.

Here he laughed loudly and noticed Rhodey and Clint attempt to stifle laughter. The nuns glared at them.

Before they left the room completely he heard the nun shout, "do NOT use the lord name in vain Amelia!" The harsh Scottish voice said before a large door shutting silenced the hall.

Tony ignored what was going on around him and sat back in his seat, very shocked but very... pleased. He felt a little shaken but in a good way. That was his daughter. He couldn't stop smiling. His chest was tight with worries like what would she think of him not being there for her... what if she didn't want him? Would she fit into his life ok? What would she think of him? But even with all these worries he felt a strange sensation fill him... it was like pride, protection and affection all at once. Whatever it was it made him feel giddy, excited and more terrified than he has ever felt in his entire life.

Tony then noticed Happy approaching from the corner of his eye. Happy had bright smile but worried eyes as he hovered near by.

Rhodey placed a hand of his shoulder and squeezed. Then he was surprised that the rest of his team touched him in some way to give him congratulations. Well, Steve did and offered his belief Tony would 'be a great dad' Tony snorted at this. Bruce simply gave him a half but sincere smile, Natasha a small head nod and Clint a thumbs up. Pepper squeezed his knee in support.

Although Tony was infinitely grateful for the support he wondered, _was it that obvious?_

"Sir, I believe that we have found her" JARVIS' voice rang in the small earpiece he had on. He let out of chortle. Apparently it was.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: To be clear I know nothing about the Ebola virus and my science and biology throughout this fic will probably be cringe worthy inaccurate. I will try to make it as correct as possible but as I am not a professional I don't know.** **If you know it and want me to correct it then let me know.** **I also know that in Scotland children without guardians aren't sent to catholic churches as orphans with stern nuns watching over them. Obviously but I found the idea more amusing that way. There will be a lot of Scottish slang in this btw so just a warning to people who may hate that.**

* * *

Mia sat quite contentedly with her feet propped up and her mobile phone in her hand. Or her version of an improved mobile created from various scraps and pieces of other phones. It wasn't anything flashy but worked just fine as she sat texting as well as surfing the net for anything interesting. She dangled precariously on her seat and nibbled on her lip idly. She was seated in the corner of the rec room, enduring her punishment like a champ. Everyone else was allowed their free time and by that meant socialising or board games or gossiping about their new 'guests' and not her for a change. She was to 'sit out' for her free time and she honestly couldn't care less. It wasn't as if she got along with any of the kids here anyway. They didn't get her, they were all exceptionally dull and ignorant so why would she want to associate with them anyway? None of that mattered now because nothing could bring her down.

Mia was having a great day. Things were _finally_ getting interesting around here! Well, as interesting as things got in the middle of the Hebrides. The oddest thing happened, the CEO of Stark Industries up and decided to donate a large – well large to their standards – sum of money to their quaint little Orphanage. The question of _why_ was burning into her mind as well as a mild sense of panic. She had been watching – with everyone else of course – the arrival of Virginia Potts, CEO of Stark Industries and wonder woman extraordinaire. Then the oddest thing happened, the rest of the Avengers came waltzing in after her! Oh my god, she couldn't believe it. The AVENGERS all coming to visit the church? No. This was not right. Something was way off. Mild panic bubbled up as well as excitement. Part of her _knew_ that it was to do with her. Of course it was. _Why_ else would they be here? It wasn't her first run-in with a high up member of Stark Industries. Her first run in with the Avengers though. The only question was... _why_ were they here to see her? If it was merely an attempt to get her to join SI then a representative would do fine. If it was to do with her mutant abilities then it would be a member of the X-men and not Avengers. If it was to do with her experiences with HYRA then it would be SHIELD operatives and not the Avengers. For the life of her, she couldn't figure it out.

There were small clues though. For example, the saliva sample that they were told they needed to give. The flimsy excuse of Sister Margaret told her that the nuns did not understand and had been given a platitude and over-complicated but nonsensical reason and the church couldn't really refuse. Secondly, the arrival of Colonel James Rhodes and a security guard. Why would the bloody Avengers need a body guard? No, he was here for another reason as was the Colonel. A simple google search later revealed him to be the best friend of Tony Stark. Interesting. Although it did not tell her much either. Why is _Tony Stark_ of all people coming here to visit _her_? Part of her worried it was to do with Wade. I mean, Deadpool had only very recently begun chopping heads and making a name for himself but she of all people knew that nothing was un-hackable. If anyone could break through and find out she had been texting the non-hero then it would be him. She had heard he was one of the smartest men alive, she could appreciate the fact that his intelligence probably outshined hers. He did have a good numbers of years on her after all. But Mia was certain that her association with Wade would be more of a SHIELD issue. Perhaps the Avengers were called in to deal with the silent sidekick to the notorious Merc with a Mouth.

If that was what it was then she could wiggle her way out of it. They would blame Wade for his 'negative influence' on her and maybe she would be afforded the best opportunity in a life time. To become a true sidekick to the most awesome and badass Avenger of them all! She would just need to play it cool. It is her life _dream_ to be their sidekick and nothing was getting in her way. No siree. She helped Wade out sure, like he did her but she wouldn't say she was his _official_ sidekick. Mia needed to be on her game to get what she wanted. An opportunity didn't come around like this often.

So she sat and grew bored quickly and began to watch her fellow orphans.

Sister Mary approached her with a slight kind smile that screamed 'I need you to do something'. Mia swung back in her chair a little more and raised her brows.

"What can I do for you, Sister?" She asked staring curiously at the older women. Older but not by much, Sister Mary was one of the younger nuns.

"Oh Amelia, I am so terribly sorry but we were wondering if you wouldn't happen to look over the DVD machine? It seems to be acting up and we aren't sure what..." The nun asked slightly and Mia stifled a laugh.

"Of course Sister Mary, I would love to help" She replied easily. Mia got away with a lot. She knew that but it was well deserved. I mean, she kept all of the Tech in this drafty place running and she used the term 'Tech' very loosely here. Therefore the nuns were a little more lenient with her than they were the others. Not to mention she didn't give a shit and if they took punishments too far then she would give it right back but she preferred to think that they appreciated her brilliance and behaved accordingly.

The nun gave a small pleased smile and proceeded to collect the thrice fixed and ancient DVD player that was the sole purpose of entertainment in this little hole. Genius she may be but try as she might the nuns just _wouldn't_ get Netflix. Oh the suffering she had to go through in life.

Mia lost track of time as she took apart the player and hummed absent-mindedly. She had just taken it apart when she heard the clearing of a throat.

She blinked rapidly and looked up to see a man standing over her with a sheepish smile on his face. It took her all of a few seconds to take him in. Bruce Banner: fluffy looking brown hair, nervous smile, curious eyes, fiddling with some equipment, standing near her but not too near to be deemed threatening, excited eyes, shy demeanour. Very curious.

Although she looked at him he did not say anything, she preferred directness, "Can I help you or are you just here to cough in my general direction?" She asked curiously. Although she didn't want to, she kept half her attention on the work in front of her.

She heard his throat clear again, "I'll take that for a yes" She muttered under her breath let her full attention to back on her work. She heard a few attempts at muffled laughter and wondered just who was with the good old doc.

She didn't want to appear too eager so she played it cool.

"Uh-sorry but I was just wondering- I am uh here to take you saliva sample" The hesitant voice of the doctor came through.

Mia stopped for a moment to look back at the man. He was handsome, for an older guy. She liked his face. The sheer uncomfortableness radiated off him so strongly it was almost visible, although one look at the pulse on his neck and it was firmly at a normal rate. Interesting but she would have to do something about that. She looked behind her to see... most of the Avengers. Captain 'merica sat on the sofa a short while away, he was pretending to make polite chat with some kids that crowded around him but his body was angled suspiciously towards her. Next was Miss CEO who was standing ram-rod straight a few steps behind Banner and when Mia glanced at her she sent a watery smile her way. The way she was standing was like she was at Mia's beck and call. She liked her immediately. Next was the Colonel who looked more relaxed but prepared, eyes not on her but rather the man standing between the two of them. Tony Stark. She didn't let herself linger on him for more than a split second and didn't make eye contact. She heard a slight hitch in his breathing as she looked and frowned minutely. Focusing on the man without looking she heard his heart rate was elevated and even from here she could tell the man was sweating profusely.

The plot thickens indeed.

She did this all in less than two seconds and turned her attention back to the Doc. She leaned back in her chair in a more casual pose hoping that this would make Banner relax. It didn't.

"Saliva sample? Why's that?" She asked, hoping to glean something from him.

"It is just a standing testing procedure. All I will have to do is swap this little cotton bud on the inside of your mouth and that's it" The Hulk's alter-ego explained and held up his equipment to show how non-threatening he could be.

She sighed a little, "Yeah, no, I asked _why_ you want my spit not how you are going to take it from me"

The man seemed a little unsure of what to make of her. It was cool, most people did. So she decided to try to relax the guy.

She looked into his eyes – a hazel green colour – and gave him a friendly smile, "Calm down there, brown eyes, no need to get so flustered. Have a seat" She motioned to one of the pathetically small children's chairs next to her and ignored her little audience, "You know, get comfortable, no need to loom over the small child. Your not going to offer me sweets, are you? because you should know that I will eat them anyway" She answered with a shrug. She heard a slight choking noise come from someone behind them. Mia didn't bother to look.

The man seemed to respond to her friendly attitude and immediately took the seat. He sat his supplies down on the table, he gave her a 'reassuring' smile.

"I apologise, I am just collecting samples from all of the children here to run some small tests to look for any signs of harmful pathogens originating from the Ebola virus. It is just to make sure that during Miss Potts visit she is not in any danger of becoming infected with the virus. It is just a standard procedure" The man smiled and began arranging his 'equipment' which she strongly suspected was to just keep busy.

Mia, however, was no fool, "Rubbish" She declared.

The man didn't seem to know what to make of it. She explained, "What you said to me was complete and utter rubbish. First of all, if you really were looking for signs of the Ebola virus then you would be taking a blood sample not saliva. It is virtually undetectable taken in such a flimsy way, it would tell you nothing of the state of my immune system. Secondly, there was recently a nationwide testing of this and everyone that did not pass was shipped off immediately to a containment unit and no one from at least fifty miles from here was infected. This information you can glean from our government website. Thirdly, the virus can only be exchanged by certain bodily fluids and unless you suspect me asking Miss CEO woman to kiss my boo-boos then it's doubtful she would become infected. Thirdly, it would take three days minimum to determine if someone was infected and surely testing should be done _before_ endangering the woman? I sincerely hope that your just trying to have me on and your aren't stupid enough to believe what you just said to me"

Mia heard a slightly muffled guffaw from behind them.

The man appeared amused but speechless at the same time. His face was a mixture between 'dear caught in headlights' and 'oh my god, did that just happen?'. It made her smile.

"Are you a doctor?" She asked immediately. Already knowing the answer but curious as to his response.

He cleared his throat again, "ah, yes but not a medical one. However, I can as-" He began but she was growing bored and stood up. Before anyone could comprehend what she was doing she plopped on his lap.

The silence that reigned was amusing. Tilting her head so slightly she could hear breathing coming from higher up in the very tall room. There were a lot of nooks and crannies for someone to climb in a stone church such as this and evidently there were two people watching them from above. One much higher than the other but also a lot louder. She wouldn't be able to make out the other one if it wasn't for the heartbeat. They even breathed silently. _Nobody_ breathes silently.

As an explanation, all she said was, "Good. I hate medical doctors" she replied and begin prodding his stuff. The man tensed very noticeably but seemed to make an effort to relax. Looking into his eyes to check he was fine she saw a warm sense of happiness that confused but made her smile.

The man gently pried her fingers from his stuff and started preparing her sample. She placed her arm comfortably around his shoulders.

"Do you mind if I ask why you uh-" He asked a little unsure, his eyes flickering between his lap and her face.

She shrugged, "Oh, doctors are the worst. Always telling you what to do. What you can't do. Poking and prodding you like an animal. Thinking that they always know best" She explained and her arm tightened a little desperately trying not to remember her experiences with HYRA and their 'doctors'.

He shook a little with silent laughter and said, "Oh no, not that, I mean why have you decided I am a better fit that your chair? Don't you think that's a little strange?" He said easily in a friendly manner. She beamed at him, glad he was finally relaxing around her and being more direct.

"Well, it will be easier for you to collect your sample this way and you are a lot comfier than the chair. It isn't exactly hug central around here you know, I take my physical contact with people where I can. This is a little better than snuggling with Hairy Steve down by the river. No I don't think this is strange really, you don't strike me as the kiddy fiddler type" She said honestly.

An incredulous burst of laughter slipped from his lips and immediately he looked sheepish going back to his work. He held up a cotton swap and said, "Open your mouth please" He requested.

"I may have to rethink my assertions" She got in before opening her mouth wide. His mouth was the same but his eyes smiling as he took the swab. He collected it and placed it into a small container then slipped it into his coat pocket.

She looked at it curiously, "Well, I let you collect my DNA but don't even know your name. I'm pretty sure the nuns give very long lectures about this kind of thing. Maybe I should listen to it" She finished thoughtfully, wondering if any of the 'lessons' may actually be useful to real life.

She was certain she heard Tony Stark's heart stop for a minute and gasp silently.

The man shook his head and gave her a very small but genuine smile, "I apologise, I really should have introduced myself, I am Dr. Bruce Banner and you are Amelia Wilson. I listened to your song" He explained.

She scrunched her face up and said, "Just Mia really, well you've gotten what you wanted so you should really get to collecting the other kids samples. I'll leave you to it. Have fun doing whatever it is you need with the spit of a bunch of children. Top secret spy stuff I am sure" She said and then stood up.

Mia returned to her seat and picked up her small screwdriver again.

She could feel the doctors eyes on her, "It was very nice to meet you Mia" He said in such an earnest tone she had to smile.

She heard him shuffle away and begin asking other children for their spit. She took note of the fact that their samples were collected in a bag while hers sat alone in the front pocket of the Doctor.

Mia was allowed a few minutes of work before she was interrupted again.

"Miss Wilson, I just wanted to offer my thanks for the ehm-wonderful song you wrote for me. You have quite the musical talent" The impeccably dressed woman in front her said spoke. Mia took her in and released she was very quite beautiful.

She was standing tall and proud but held a certain nervousness to her and openness that contrasted with her purely professional attire.

"Please, call me Mia, Miss Wilson was- well someone I don't know because orphan and all that- but really it's just Mia" She gave a big grin her way and saw pity shining in her eye.

"AMELIA" A strict voice hissed from behind her.

She simply rolled her eyes and began working again silently. Sister Margaret was not pleased. The nun shuffled over to the CEO and began speaking immediately, "I apologise deeply for whatever she's said or done"

The strangest thing happened, almost hysterical laughter bubbled up from the CEO's throat. It was loud and abrupt as if she just couldn't help it. Mia had to look and saw that the Colonel and Captain were laughing quietly and looking so very amused but Tony Stark looked amused, proud but mostly... sheepish?

What is that all about?


	4. Chapter 4

Tony Stark had never been so silent in his life. He hadn't spoke to anyone after leaving the church. Not that he had said much there anyway. He was mute and lost in thoughts as things happened around him. From the day he could talk and walk he was always trying to garner attention from his uninterested father. He was loud, obnoxious and never shut up. A point which was also a form of defiance as when his father was working he demanded absolute silence. So much so that although they lived in a busy city their house was always silent. An empty silence for his thoughts to remind him how unwanted and not good enough he was. He then decided that in his life he would be as loud as possible. Until now. In fact, those thoughts were at the back of his mind and he hadn't even realised the strangeness of his inherent silence until Peps voice broke through the quiet.

"Are you alright Tony?" Her soft voice spoke to him.

He blinked and sat up from his slouched position on the sofa inside his hotel room. It wasn't grand. Not even remotely but it was the best this place had to offer but he didn't even complain.

"Fine Pep, just... just thinking that's all" He said back, the usual bright vitality of life missing from his voice. It was unusual, he had abruptly never heard himself sound so... defeated and there has been plenty of cause in the past.

His girlfriend slipped a little closer to him and wrapped her arm around his waist in comfort.

"It's alright to be freaked out. We all are here you know, your not in this alone" She quietly reminded him.

He gave a brittle laughter, "Yes, not alone. I have this big _family_ of Avengers offering unconditional support and to who, me? The guy who has fucked up so royally I'm surprised I haven't started World War III yet" He snapped irritably. The inventor stood abruptly and made his way over to the bar and grabbed himself a glass of scotch.

His lover remained silent knowing nothing she could say would help.

"Yes, all these people here to give me everything I've ever wanted when what did she get? Hm?" He finished his glass and placed it on the bar harshly, "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Not even someone to fuckin' tuck her in at night. Did you hear what she said about it being 'not exactly hug central around here'? That obviously means she's had nothing her whole life and it's all my fault!" The passion was seeping back into his voice but in anger more than anything else.

Tony felt sick. Physically sick. He had felt guilt so strongly after he found out what his weapons had done to so many innocent people but now? The thick hot feeling of guilt and shame settled into his stomach so deeply it felt like lead. He was never one to let things stand in his way, he was given everything in life and things he didn't have he worked damn hard to get. The one thing he treasured most though was the one thing you couldn't buy or work for to get. It was either there or wasn't. Love. He was no expert on the matter but he was fortunate enough to feel it from his mother before her passing so he knew about it. Who knows the man he would have become without her. He thought about this more often than he cared to admit. The fact that his daughter hadn't even been given the barest amount of human decency that _every_ child deserved.

Well, it made him feel sick.

He rushed to the toilet and threw up his glass of scotch and the meagre food he had consumed in the last week. It wasn't much. He spent most his time dry heaving up bile but even as his stomach was burningly empty it was still overwhelmingly full with shame.

What kind of a man was he? He was never a responsible man but he cleaned up after his messes dam it! He was not that kind of a man. At least the thought so.

This girl... _Mia..._ his... daughter.

He coughed and wiped his mouth before standing and rinsing his mouth.

Then again, Bruce was currently running tests to see if she was indeed his daughter. This all may be some sick dream he had yet to wake up from. The thought was only mildly comforting as he recoiled at his own selfish thoughts. Although mostly in despair part of him was... ecstatic. He worried about caring for a kid but his daughter was no ordinary kid, was she? No, she was beautiful and brilliant and funny and witty and kind and sharp as a tac and didn't care what anyone thought and was proud of who she was.

She was perfect.

He smirked internally at the thought. No, she was not perfect. Perfect was _boring_ and she most certainly was not boring.

She was a Stark.

He remembers walking in to see her tinkering with some old piece of machinery. He felt a nostalgia wash over him and both wished to be invisible to watch her closely and to join her and teach her whatever she was playing with. He was proud to see how easily she knew what she was doing, he could tell she understood all the pieces and wires and how they related together and wanted to know how she knew. Who taught her? Did she figure it out like him? He felt a warm kinship with her at that moment. She was just like him, wasn't she?

The more he watched the happier and more filled with awe he became. She was hilarious and had a razor sharp wit that he wanted to boast came from him. She was also kind and affectionate with Bruce. Not that he felt any jealousy seeing her seated on Bruce's lap and not his. Not at all.

Tony returned to the front room only to see Pepper holding a glass of water and eyes shining with apology as the rest of his team had settled into their room minus Bruce, it was irritating but knew that his 'friends' just had to get their word in, didn't they?

He signed and plopped down heavily on the sofa, for once in his life not breaking the ice. Everybody, including Happy and Rhodey looked at him oddly waiting for a quip but one never came.

It was Clint that broke it, "So, you have a daughter?" He said in a questioning manner as if _he_ of all people knew anything about this situation.

He rolled his eyes, "We don't know for sure yet, nothing can be done until the results come back"

The room was silent for a while. It was Natasha who addressed the elephant in the room, "Don't be so dense Tony, of course she is your daughter. The question is, what are you going to do now?" She asked, looking directly at him with an expressionless face.

He frowned, "What?" was all he said back.

Rhodey cleared his throat and gave him a pointed look, "What we mean is what are you going to do now? Are you going to set her up for life? Give her a few bodyguards and sent up a trust fund? We need to know what your thoughts on this are Tony. You've been... disturbingly quiet on this and we need to know what you think about all this" He finished in almost a pleading manner, "God, that's something I never thought I'd have to say" He muttered under his breath before sighing deeply.

Steve's eyebrows drew down and he frowned, "Well, she's coming back with us to New York, right? Of course she is" He announced to everyone then his frown was directed towards the Iron Man Pilot, "You are not just going to _abandon_ your daughter here, are you? There's plenty space at the tower and it's not as if you'd have trouble providing for her" His gaze then swung to Rhodey, "and I can't believe you would even suggest such a thing, Colonel, Mia is a child, not a burden" The full-blown Captain America disappointed stare was directed at his best mate.

The man didn't look too pleased at the reprimand, "Hold up now, I am just trying to not freak Tony out. It's hardly the best idea to be pushing this on him when he's got so much to deal with already. Obviously I don't think abandoning the kid is the best idea." He said back.

The Captain didn't look too happy either, "Maybe you should stop trying to baby him, he is a grown man and a father. He needs to take responsibility this"

Eventually, everyone began putting in their moneys worth with Pepper trying to mediate.

"How is it I can start arguments without even opening my mouth?" Tony asked the room loudly. It fell silent.

He sighed and finished his water, "Look, I get that you all trying to help or be supportive or whatever but I don't need your advice. Yes I'll be taking her in, I have already filled in the forms for an official adoption, have contacted social services to run a background check on Pepper to see if she is suitable for adoption, I have contacted HMRC and the immigration office to see about making her an American citizen and got JARVIS to order a bunch of things an eight year old kid would want and began remodeling the guest room in the penthouse. Responsible enough for ya, Capsicle?" He drawled at the end. Although trying to prove a point he felt quite foolish. What if Mia didn't turn out to be his? He was growing attached and hadn't even spoken to the girl, it was embarrassing.

The room was obviously quite surprised. He turned to Pepper, "I am sorry that I didn't tell you I wanted you to be official guardian of her but I didn't think it would be granted to me... considering my past. With all your standing and power they would be a fool not to give you it but me well... they would be a fool to even consider me" He let out a laugh that sounded a tad bitter and hoped that his absolutely-hates-surprises girlfriend wouldn't mind his oversight.

Braving a glance into her eyes he saw them swimming with tears with a joyful but heartbreaking face, "You-you want me to be the one to adopt her? But she's your daughter Tony, I don't-" She began sounding flummoxed.

He stopped her with a finger to her mouth, "Don't be ridiculous Pep, if I brought her in she would be mine as much as yours anyway. Having you her guardian would be better besides, what if something happened to me as Iron Man? She would go back into the system and be deported? No, she already has this connection to me and now she has one to you too. Plus, she definitely needs a responsible parent. I think that's the one thing I may be incapable of doing" He smirked at the end but even the levity did not take away the sheer emotion on her face.

She laughed a little and wiped her eyes, "Oh thank god Tony, I... I know she isn't _mine_ but I-I hoped I could help a bit and maybe have some sort of..." She huffed and appeared really emotional, "This is just too much Tony, _thank you,_ I promise I will do everything I can to be the best mother figure I can be" She laughed a little in sheer joy.

"I know you will and you will be excellent. She needs _someone_ who knows what they're doing" He commented and sat back casually, feeling a little uncomfortable at the personal conversation in front of everyone.

"Amen to that" Clint cheered. Tony sent him a glare.

Steve and Rhodey were quietly congratulating Pepper whilst Tony was feigning outrage at them for not doing so with him when Natasha spoke up, "Now we have got that all sorted out, what are you going to do about SHIELD?" She asked looking at Tony again.

He scowled, "What about them?" He said petulantly.

She didn't even blink, "They are going to find out eventually and have some sort information on her given her association with the Avengers. It will be easier if we let them know and let her meet Fury for her protection before they start digging around on their own" She explained.

Clint nodded his head in understanding and even Rhodey seemed to be accepting but looking a little uncomfortable. Cap was frowning but not speaking up. Pepper looked flustered but appeared to be considering it very carefully.

His chest puffed out, "Absolutely not, there is no way in hell Director Hook is going anywhere near my daughter. He can suck it up and remove his peg leg from his ass, SHIELD's not having anything to do with her" He said uncharacteristically seriously.

Natasha simply nodded as if she expected this reaction.

At that moment there was insistent banging on the door. Happy – quiet this whole time – moved to immediately check to see who it was and then answer it. Everyone but Clint and Natasha looked to see Bruce enter the room clutching a crumpled up piece of paper in his hand.

The results.

Tony sucked in a shaky breath and stood, Pepper immediately tucking herself into his side. The rest of the team stood aside from Natasha who sat comfortably watching with an expressionless face.

Bruce was panting and hair a mess. This shot lightning bolts of anxiety through his chest. What did that mean? Wasn't there a general consensus that Mia _was_ his daughter? That she _had_ to be. She was so much like him and was so adorable and he really wanted to show her his lab, teach her how to remodel an engine, build her her own robot, make an omelette for her and...

It was at that moment Tony knew. He had a moment of swift clarity. He had fallen in love with the little girl with shiny blue eyes and bouncy curls. She was so brilliant, funny and affectionate. Even if he wasn't her father he still _wanted_ to be. Tony had never imagined himself as father and thought that even if he knocked up Pepper then he would want his kid to be just like Mia. He... actually wanted to be her father. He felt proud at the thought he could help guide such an amazing little girl.

He wanted to be her father and Tony Stark always got what he wanted.

In the meantime, the room was all sweating bullets and Pepper was shivering slightly at his side. It was him that gave her a reassuring and comforting smile knowing that whatever Bruce said didn't matter. She was going to be his and Pepper's little girl.

"Amelia Maria Wilson... well..." The whole seem seemed to hold their breath. Bruce ran his hand through his hair again and gave puffed of breath before looking him directly in the eye,

"Well, she's definitely your daughter" He finished.

The room was obviously waiting for a reaction from him although he noticed a few sigh in relief. Tony bounced on his toes and beamed blindingly brightly at the room,

"I KNEW IT. I knew she had to be. She's just too awesome and brilliant not to be" He smirked and continued bouncing in excitement, smugness rolled off of him in waves.

Pepper let out a watery laugh and the whole room were relieved but secretly wondering what this meant for the future dynamics of their team.

One Stark was bad enough.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok so a little Deadpool in here. He isn't going to be huge in the story but some splashes now and them to shake it up, be warned. This chapter is so long but it wouldn't stop. Mia's first meeting everyone on the team. I hope you like!**

* * *

Mia was tired. She had been up most of the night pondering the, _what the hell is going on?_ For half of the night and the other half was spent on the phone to Wade asking what he thought of it. Nothing of any use, unfortunately.

" _Ohhhhhh, the Avengers came a knocking? Sounds like fun, want me to come down let one of them decapitate me? Would that cheer you up, toast?" He spoke with a serious interest in his voice which was never a good sign._

" _Ugh, no I don't want to play my hand too quickly. Plus it was just so strange, this whole collecting saliva thing when I_ saw _Dr. Banner put my DNA in his pocket and away from the rest of the samples" She huffed._

 _She heard some beeps, traffic noises and hums and haws through the phone._

" _Are you even listening Pooly?" She asked in irritation. She loved Wade, she did. But he was just so..._

" _So what, nova? Of course I'm listening... just a little-" She heard a muffled scream here, "-Busy, that's all. Plus, everybody already knows what going on here and why the Justice League wannabes are at your doorstop duh, so this whole conversation is pointless and irrelevant to the whole plot line" He explained with a few bangs in the background._

 _Mia was quite used to his rants and had a deep understanding of his odd idiosyncrasies that can only come from two years of knowing the bastard._

" _Right, so run the plot summary by me again?" She asked hopefully._

 _She heard him snort, "And ruin the reader's pleasure of your, 'Oh My God' reaction and the fun that will be? Nah"_

 _Mia should have known better._

" _You're such a bampot" She growled and rubbed her eyes tiredly._

 _He sniggered, "and people say_ I _talk don't make sense. Don't call me names, I'm just an impression of a fictional character from a movie based on a comic book serious, I can't be blamed for anything I say, do or think" He explained in a rational tone._

 _She was silent._

" _Like inception? You know, a thing within a thing? Or Hamlet for the more cultured of you snobs. I'm like a little Russian nesting doll" He then added quite flirtatiously, "Your little Russian nesting doll"_

So all in all, it didn't help.

With the commotion of the visit, lessons weren't scheduled the same and she used this excuse as reason to hide away for most of the day and avoid everybody. Part of her wanted to march right up and demand to know _why_ the fuck these people are here? Part of her was dying with excitement in meeting her favourite Avenger and making a good first impression.

So she did what she does best and that was tinkered with things for the day. She sat, quite happily at a small table within her room and began playing with her inventions.

It the back of one when there came a hesitant knock on her door.

She paused and looked up before calling out, "come in" expecting it to be a nun berating her for whatever.

To her surprise, it was not a nun but rather a bunch of our esteemed guests. The knocker on the door was the Colonel and he gave a friendly smile as he hovered in the doorway.

"Oh, hi there. We were just having a look around and were getting to know some of the kids here. Mind if we come in?" He asked a little hopefully and in a completely non-threatening manner.

She wondered at this. She couldn't see all of them but a good few of them were at her bedroom door.

She answered, "Sure come on in"

First the Colonel walked in and took in her surroundings. She didn't have much. Her desk was small and filled with nuts, bolts and anything she could try to create something with. Then her bed was bare with only a mattress as her sheets were artfully hung on the ceiling into a makeshift hammock where she actually slept. The floor was also scattered with bits of metal and plastic. She had a golden girls poster as well as a dead spider perfectly cased and preserved sitting at the window ledge. The walls were stone as it was an old church building but some parts were crumbling, charred and splatted with a curious misty coloured fluid.

He didn't look surprised. Interested yes, but surprised not really. Second to enter was Hawkeye, his keen eye taking everything in much faster then the Colonel had and eyes lingered on her wall hanging bed.

Finally was the Captain. She wouldn't recognise him if it wasn't for his company, really. He was tall, muscled, blond hair and blue-eyed handsomeness but other than that rather unremarkable to look at.

She gestured to her bed for them to sit and spun on her desk seat to take them in.

Hawkeye leaned casually against the wall and the others perched on the bed, although he avoided looking in her direction she knew where his gaze lay. The Colonel and Captain were not so subtle.

"Soooo who are you guys?" She began in an awkward introductory manner. Just what the fuck were these people doing _here_?!

The Captain cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Oh, I'm terribly sorry miss. I am Steve Rogers, it's lovely to meet you" He finished with a warm smile and she smiled back automatically.

Next was Hawkeye, "I'm Clint" was all he said and she nodded to him.

The Colonel cleared his throat, "and I'm-" Be began before she but in,

"Colonel James Rhodes, prefers to be called Rhodey and I'm Mia as you all know" She answered for him.

He looked confused and was surely about to ask but Clint beat him to the punch, "How did you know that?" He asked with interest lacing his tone.

She shrugged her shoulders, going bored with the conversation before picking up her home made taster and fiddling with it _._

"Context really. Your posture suggests a military background and not a subservient one either. Not strictly army and given your company I would say Air force is a fairly good guess. Your mannerisms, age, the way you behave around certain people. When you remove the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable must be the truth. Therefore, you must be Colonel James Rhodes" She explains.

The interest remains in Hawkeyes, eyes. She sniggers internally at the thought. The Captain looks surprised but fascinated and the Colonel simply looks gob-smacked.

"That and I googled it" She clarified holding up her 'phone', "The number of black senior members in the American military is very low so you weren't exactly hard to find"

Clint let out a chuckle.

The man looked very amused and simply shook his head and Steve smiled.

Clint was the next one to speak, "So I guess you know who we are to?" He asked.

She nodded her head and rolled her eyes, "Obviously. Your subtly skills are severely lacking. The question is _why are you all here?"_ She finished passionately, eyes flashing. She _needed_ to know. Mia was not used to not knowing things and it was driving her mental.

Steve cleared his throat and attempted to change the subject, "We were just about to go for lunch, would you like to join us?" He asked kindly with worry in his eyes.

She thought for a moment or two before nodding but lifting her taser to bring with her.

The rest of her guests stood with the Colonel leading the way. As they left her room, Steve walked beside her and Clint behind them she unabashedly took Steve's hand as they walked down the corridor.

He looked surprised but pleased by her gesture, "So Captain..." She began before he stopped her,

"Please call me Steve" He said kindly and she nodded her head before speaking,

"Okay Steve, have you ever shot the heads off of any Nazis?" She asked with a smile on her face, hoping for some awesome story about nazi killing.

She heard snorts come from both behind and in front of her.

Steve flushed and stopped to give her a disproving look, "Mia, that's not a very nice thing to ask someone" He said.

She frowned, looking at him questioningly, "Why? Did you not kill Nazis? Are you ashamed of it, is that why?" She asked with honest curiousity in her voice.

He seemed to get even more frustrated, "No of course not but you don't just ask somebody things like that. It is very rude" He explained in a patient voice.

Mia donned a thoughtful face and considered this. Her closest friend – Wade – wasn't exactly the best person to teach someone about social etiquette. _The biggest understatement in the century!_ She had thought asking about killing people was a great conversation starter – to her is usually was but she tended find herself causing great offense most of the time. It was annoying and stupid how sensitive people could be but either way the fact that she couldn't read social cues bothered her. It was a weakness.

Clint added helpfully from behind them, "Besides, you can't just _shoot_ someone's head off"

Steve's disapproving face turned him.

"Oh I didn't mean to Steve, honest! I really didn't mean it in a bad way. I've only been here for two years and the nuns just tell me off and have stopped trying to teach manners to me. I haven't exactly been, ahem, _socialised_ in a normal way and most of the time I say things that upset people but I don't mean to. Will you help to teach me? I bet you'll know tons cos' you came from a time when manners were really important. _Pleeeeease_?" She added with the last part in a pout and imploring eyes.

His face melted and he took her hand again, "Of course Mia, I would be glad to teach you. It isn't your fault. Somebody should have taught you those things" He said and they started walking again.

She turned back to give Clint a pointed look, "And I'm pretty sure it depends on the weapon" He laughed here loudly. Mia looked towards Steve, "I wonder if your Shield is strong enough to decapitate someone, I suppose it depends more on your strength. Just how strong are you in comparison to the average man your size and muscle density? In comparison to your body weight? Did you know spiders can lift more than twice their body weight?" She said happily, growing more excited.

Steve here shook his head, "That is not a very appropriate thing to ask someone when first meeting them"

She frowned. Mia also noted they were leading her towards to rec room and not the cafeteria. She wondered why but continued to follow.

"Oh... does this mean you aren't going to answer me?" She asked disappointedly.

He gave her a comforting smile and answered, "Maybe some day" He said as her face lit up but finished with a stern look, "When your older"

Mia visibly slumped and put her head down to hide her shock. Well _that_ statement was certainly chalk full of hints. When she's older? So he will know her when she is older. Pieces were falling together quite rapidly and she was beginning to feel excited again. She was getting a good idea about why the team was here.

They made it to the rec room where all of the guests were seated except from the illustrious Miss Potts and only female avenger. Mia gave them all a big smile as they turned to look at her. She felt a little uneasy with one hand clutching Steves and the other a taster. She noted Mcdonalds bags littering the coffee table.

As they watched the little crowd enter Mia stood awkwardly as they all looked at her with varying expressions. Bruce Banner has a warm but wary look in his eyes, no doubt because he was apparently somewhat uncomfortable in all social situations. Tony Stark had... freakishly intense eyes as he was looking at her. Those warm hazel had a scary intensity to them that made her a little uncomfortable although he sported a kind smile.

As she was taking everyone one, the bodyguard stood up and walked directly over to her with a bag. He donned an easy smile and kneeled down in front of her, "Hi there, my name's Happy. I got you this, I hope it's alright" He said quite cheerily. Mia cocked her head to the side a little and dropped Steve's hand to take and peek inside the bag.

She smiled. Then giggled. Then full out girly giggles bubbled up and were a little uncontrollable. She heard Steve clear his throat and felt a little pang of regret for asking him to teach her manners. It was going to get old so fast.

She gave him a bright smile and said, "Thank you Happy, for the happy meal" She was sure her face was splitting in half.

The mans face was warm and open as he looked at her and let out a chuckle when she said this and stood up.

"Your welcome, kid. Now I see you've met my friends over there but would you like to meet everybody else?" He asked easily.

Mia put her taster in the bag, took out a cheese burger and began eating contentedly. She nodded around mouthfuls. The rest of the team had drifted and took seats around the room while she was talking, all of them watching her and barely eating.

Happy seemed quite... _happy..._ at this and stood up. He came to stand beside her and face the small coffee table, couch, chairs surrounding it and of course the super team situated around it.

"Well you've already met Dr Banner here" He said and motioned to the Hulk-alter ego seated in a chair and clutching some sort of soda with a giant yellow M on printed on the side.

She gave him a big smile and his was noticeably more cautious and hesitant back.

"Hey doc, good to see you again" She said around a mouthful of burger. She saw Steve give her a warning look. She sent him a sheepish smile before swallowing and marching up to the doctor.

"No need to look so nervous, we just got off on the wrong foot that's all. It's really great to meet you Dr Banner. You have some really interesting theories on post nuclear reactions and the application of Gamma radiation to everyday life" She said politely and completely stumped the man in front of her. The doctor looked really shocked and at this thought she decided to try something.

 _Zzzzzzzzzzztttttttttt_ was the sound of her taser went as she used to lowest level on the doctor. She leaned down closely to him and looked into his eyes for any anger or green. Nada, just more complete bafflement as he stood up shakily and backed off a few steps. She heard a few groans of dismay and stifled laughter.

"Mia!" Steve's voice rang out unhappily. She looked behind her and made eye contact with Clint.

"Uh-oh" She intoned and only caused him to snicker more and she could hear a few more people do the same but wasn't sure who exactly. Hero's my ass.

He made his way over to her and kneeled down to look into her eyes, "That was... I just... do you have _any_ idea how dangerous that was? Just what on earth do you think you were doing? I can't believe you would wilfully put yourself and everyone here at risk like that? This isn't a game! It isn't funny" He seemed to be getting really into his little speech so she donned a sad and soulful look.

"I just wanted to see if I could bring the Hulk out to play" She pouted, slightly abashed.

There was a sharp intake of breath and then Bruce spoke, "You-you know about the Hulk?" He seemed to be in a perpetual state of shock. He was a few feet away and looking a bit like a cornered animal. It was kind of sad.

She nodded to him enthusiastically, "Obviously, I don't like in a cave! Well... just the Hebrides... We do have Wifi you know" She explained to the skittish looking doctor.

A voice spoke from behind her, "I think the question here is, did you really understand Bruce's papers?" An impressed and pleased sounding man's voice said and she looked behind to see it was Tony Stark who was seated in the middle seat on the sofa.

She nodded and although it was Tony speaking, explained to Bruce, "well not everything obviously but the papers you publish for your former students are really interesting. Your _really_ good at explaining difficult concepts to the lay person. I bet you were a great professor" She beamed, hoping he would calm down.

He did not calm down, "B-but you know about the Hulk" He breathed, looking very confused and she was getting a little concerned/annoyed.

"Yes and you shouldn't have done something so foolish, cruel and reckless" Steve repeated. She pouted again and ducked her head.

Surprisingly it was Clint that spoke up, "Calm down there Steve, this is completely normal behaviour for a kid" He said in between bites of his own meal.

Everyone turned to look at him and he simply shrugged, "You know, pushing the boundaries of what is right and wrong, seeing what they can and can't get away with. It's all a perfectly normal and healthy thing for children to do. It helps to teach them moral standards. All kids misbehave, it's important that they do for their development" He said quite casually but the silence the reined did not seem like it was a typical thing for him to say.

Steve's mouth opened and closed a few times so she decided to interject, "I am really sorry Steve, I was just curious" She spoke in a sad voice and heard a shifting from behind her.

He shook his head and stood up to return to his seat, "I don't think it's me that you need to apologise to" He said with a look towards the fidgeting scientist.

Mia turned her big sad eyes on the doctor and he appeared to flinch a little. She walked up to him slowly and latched onto his legs in an impromptu hug.

"I'm sorry for trying to make you angry Dr Banner. That was a mean thing to do. Your my hero, your half of the reason that I want to study atomic physics" She said in a quite voice.

It was a few moments before she felt the body – legs – attached to her untense and he pat her head a little awkwardly and softly, "It's ah, it's alright Mia, just-just don't try to bring the uh-other guy out, okay?" He said very unsurely.

Mia looked up and nodded to him enthusiastically. She continued to latch onto him and a throat cleared behind her so she stepped away.

Happy was still standing there was an indulgent smile on his face as he turned to introduce the next person.

Surprisingly, he kneeled down again – why did everybody keep doing that? - and placed a hand on her back as if in support. It was pretty unusual.

"Now, I would like you to meet my closest friend" He began, as she faced the billionare inventor. His eyes were happy but his smile a little shakey. He wiped his hands on his expensively tailoured suit as he looked at her.

"This is Tony-" Happy started but if one thing she learned from Wade was that social politeness was boring and pointless.

Mia walked straight up to the genius and climbed ontop of his lap. At this, the man seemed to relax and place his hands comfortably around her in an embrace. She gave him props for how quickly he accepted and enjoyed the situation, no one else usually did. He was looking goofily pleased and there was definite relief shinning in his eyes.

She began talking, looking the man pointedly in his eyes, "For Christmas I want a two ton metric microscope, the complete box set of golden girls, the mark 2.87 limited edition hunters bow with lots of standard willow arrows, titanium tips and geese feathers, a cat teddy with white fur, limitless supply of Iron Bru, a laptop, a television, a pretty blue dress – sky blue not navy blue-" She began, pleased by the serious and nodding face of the man she sat on. He looked as if to be taking her requests quite seriously.

The room had fallen silent again.

Steve cleared his throat, "You, uh- you can't just ask and expect to get... your only... you know that Tony isn't-isn't Santa Claus... right Mia?" He said but looked really sad and definitely worried. The rest of the room sported similar expressions.

She gave him a strange look, "No shit Sherlock, but what he _is,_ is a billionaire philanthropist and when am I going to get an opportunity like this again?" She said pointedly with an tone of voice that implied 'duhhh'.

Rhodey let out peels of laughter, Happy groaned, Bruce smiled, Steve frowned and muttered 'language' to her and Clint chuckled.

Tony... well he seemed absolutely delighted at the comment and seemed to hug himself around her a little more, arms tightening. Pleased with the response – as it wasn't one she usually got – she snuggled up closer to him and began eating her now cold chips from the bag.

"I knew you were smart" Came his smug voice. She smiled happily at him and continued eating. His attention was focused solely on her, she tried not to preen.

Steve gave her a pointed look that said 'remember what we talked about' but ignored him. Mr. Iron Man didn't seem to concerned by her comments.

"So, uh Mia what was that you shocked Bruce with?" He asked, seemingly genuinely interested. She grinned harder if that was possible.

She fished into her bag and pulled out her home-made taser. It wasn't much and although she wanted to show it off she was a little embarrassed, I mean it was in no way as awesome as the stuff that he made.

He took it carefully despite it looking like a piece of junk and handled it with care. He looked this way and that and hummed and smiled as he took it in.

"Wow, this is really impressive" He said in kid friendly tone. Her eyes widened,

"You really think so?" She gasped in sheer joy.

He nodded and smiled at her, "Of course. This is wonderful, did you make it all by yourself?"

She nodded frantically, "Yeah, I mean, I saw the blueprints of the M26c but I took away the all of the extra wiring and closed socket interface to make it a little more powerful. Unfortunately, all I've had is basic battery's to power to use it so it's only 10,000 volts at 6 wats" Here she pouted but continued preening under the praise of the smartest inventor of this generation! _He_ thought her toys were _cool_!

Mia was so excited she began bouncing happily on the man's legs – not that he seemed to mind. For the first time since she'd met them the whole team were smiling at them.

He nodded and seemed to take in what she said and replied, "Well I like the circuitry, you've used – diode-capactior voltage multipliers are completely unappreciated if you ask me – but seeing as you can only use standard battery cases then you could maybe try a resonant circuit? If not I could get you some industrial powered batteries. You will need to move the stabiliser to make room for the battery size however" He spoke as he twisted and turned her little toy.

She gasped in awe at the brilliance of the man beneath her! He is her most _favouritist_ person in the entire world!

She was obviously looking at him in a little awe as she heard a few laughs and judging by his smug expression. Mia had no qualms telling him this, "WOW, you're the bestest most brilliant person, _ever!"_ She declared to the whole room, daring anybody to object.

If she didn't know better she would swear that he was preening more than she was.

Clint groaned loudly here, "Please, Mi, please just don't, his ego is big enough already. Trust me you don't want to feed that beast" He pleaded to her genuinely with Steve nodding frantically beside him.

Mia blinked and looked at him, "Oh I'm sorry, Mr Clint, I didn't mean to get too excited it's just that when I showed my toys to the nuns they get angry and say that I am trying to play god and say 'only god should wield the power of thunder' then make me write out bible verses" Here she pouted again and saw Tony sending a ferice glare Clint's way before he looks back and smiles at her.

"Well, you don't need to worry about frigid old nun's anymore, Mia. Theres nothing wrong with exploring the impossible" He said sounding so assured and confident it made her wonder again. He must have been the curiosity in her face as he quickly changed the subject.

"So, you said Bruce-" She swore she heard a little disgruntlement in his voice here "-is half the reason you want to study atomic physics. What's the other half?" He asked.

She spoke slowly, "well you get to blow things up" Her tone of voice implied obviously. There was a definite look of horror passing between Happy and Rhodey.

He smiled here and looked to be holding in laughter when he said, "well you know, you can blow things up doing other things- in fact-" He began but was cut off by a crisp female voice sounding self-indulgent and warning at the same time.

"I don't think that's something we really should be getting into, is it?" She spoke. Mia looked to see where Miss CEO stood. Her smile reflected her tone, with warning in her eyes but happiness shinning on her face.

The woman turned to look at her when Mia gasped, wide eyed at the woman beside the Stark Industries boss lady.

"OH MY GOD YOUR NATASHA ROMANOFF" She shouted in awe, hers eyes sure to be bulging. She started bouncing again and was pretty sure she started hyperventilating.

Mia tried to stand but Tony Stark's arm around her tightened.

The Black Widow – the motherfucking Black Widow – gave her a curious look with an eyebrow slightly raised.

"Oh, my, god. Your like- but- wha- Oh my god!" She gasped.

Mia turned to tug frantically on the shirt of the man beneath her, "LOOK, it's _the Black Widow_ " She whispered, as if in secret.

The man did not look amused. In fact, he was frowning and looked like someone had kicked his puppy.

Pepper Potts looked a little uncomfortable, Banner amused. Clint gleeful, Steve wary and resigned and Rhodey surprised.

Clint spoke up, "So you like the Black Widow huh?" He asked, sounding about to burst into laughter but she was too high on excitement to care.

She looked at him as if he was insane, "Of course! She is obviously the _bestest_ Avenger" Mia declared again and felt the man beneath her suck in a breath before the neatly dressed woman shot him a warning look.

"Why is that?" It was Steve that asked.

She rolled her eyes and answered as if speaking to a child, "She's obviously the most awesome and badass Avenger! Not to mention the smartest, most adaptable – not strongest but knows how to re-direct and use someone's strength to their own disadvantage, most shrewd, interesting, beautiful, well trained and experienced of all of you. Of course she is the best! Why wouldn't she be?" Mia must of looked incredulous here and heard a very small laugh come from the woman in question.

She turned in awe to see a little smile on the Black Widows face.

Mia whispered to Tony again, "I made _the_ Black Widow smile" her voice was no doubt dreamy.

She heard Tony Stark grumbling under his breath before he couldn't hold it in apparently, "Really, the smartest _,_ the _smartest_ Avenger?!" His voice rose a little before a few people gave him scathing looks.

Mia looked at him in confusion, "well, maybe not science smart no but people, situational, tactile, common sense smart? Yeah" She intoned.

This did not calm down the man, "B-but Iron Man! How do you not think he is the _coolest_! He must as least be the most badass!" The man appeared a little desperate and she couldn't really figure out why.

Did he really care about her opinion that much?

Mia shook her head and said, "Well, The Black Widow is based on spiders which is obviously the coolest best things ever but Iron Man – although brilliant, fascinating and unique is really just a big Tin Man missing a heart" She says.

This did not calm the man down, "B-wha-ther- Spiders! Spiders. Your being serious. Spiders. What is good about spiders! Everybody hates spiders! Their ugly, creepy little insects! Why would you like _spiders?"_

Mia was very confused at this point and tried not to let his assertions on spiders hurt her feelings but answered the man's questions anyway, "Well first of all spiders aren't insects, their arachnids. Secondly, who cares what they look like? They are dangerous but not aggressive. They only hurt or kill when they need to. Thirdly, They are _artists_ in creating webs to catch their prey. They are the worlds most patient and underestimated predators. Spider webs are so beautiful and complex that I doubt the greatest minds in the world could replicate it and this is just instinctual knowledge to them! Spider's don't learn this but simply know it. Fourthly, People are ungrateful and annoyed because nobody _likes_ them but why shouldn't they? If it wasn't for spiders then the whole world would be overrun with flies and other flying insects. They significantly keep the population of insects down to a durable level but does anybody ever thank them? No. Fifthly, spiders such keen instincts, they can inherently tell when danger is about, are ridiculously adaptable and can lift up to double their body weight. Spider's are brilliant. Why wouldn't I like spiders?" Mia finished

Tony Stark looked speechless.

The whole room was speechless.

It was her hero that spoke up, "Thank you very much for your assertions. I agree with you, spiders are severely underestimated" She said, although a little lifeless Mia could swear she heard a warmness under the tone.

She smiled at the woman and asked the single biggest, most important question in her life.

"Can I be your sidekick?" Her question was in one big inhale of breath. Tony's arm tightened around her again.

Natasha looked interested but a few voice's rang out, "No" Steve, Tony and Pepper said at once.

She ignored them, they had no authority over her. That must be why the team was there. They _obviously_ want a sidekick. Who are they kidding?

Natasha's eyes flickered to Tony before speaking,"I don't think that is in your best interests" She spoke cautiously.

"But you can _train_ me. I'm still young, I'll do what you say, I promise! Not right now but when I'm old enough I can be the bestest Sidekick in the whole world!" Mia pleaded shamelessly. She needed this! It was her life's dream.

"Uh, Mia I think Nat's right. You shouldn't really want or decide something like this at such a young age. Plus there's no way you would ever be allowed" Steve began.

She glared at him, "why? Is it because I'm a girl? You know woman can vote now? And go out in public unescorted. Do you think I am weak?" She demanded and Steve's eyes went wide, "Cos that's so unfair! Why can't I be what I want! Why is it wrong for me to want to be a hero! That's so unfair. Taking away my dreams like that! That's very _American_ of you. Tell you to dream then crush it like a spider under your boot, huh" Mia began to sniffle here but didn't let tears fall, "First you tell me that _Santa_ isn't real and now that I'm not good enough to be a hero!" She started getting angry here again, "WELL! Do you _like_ crushing little girls hopes and dreams Steve? do you!" She finished not quite shouting but louder than normal room volume.

It was silent for a few beats, "Yeah, do you Steve?" Tony Starks amused voice said.

Steve looked like a dear caught in headlights here and stuttered a little, "Well-no-I don-Mia"

"You told her Santa isn't real?" Pepper gasped looking absolutely furious.

Mia felt Tony shaking with laughter under her.

"No, I did not tell her Santa wasn't real!" Steve almost shouted, wide eyes looking around as if for support or confirmation. He held his hands up as if in defence, "I just told her-" He began before she cut off-

"He just said I shouldn't ask for nice things because no one cares about little orphans and no one will give me anything" She finished for him.

Steve shot up from his seat and almost shouted, "I did not say that! I didn't say that guys, right? He looked around again for the support he wasn't getting.

Boss lady looked mad. It was the kind of cold fury that made her want to smile. Mia snuggled into Tony - getting comfortable for the show – his arm atomically making room for her and gently stroking her hair. It was nice.

Pepper's eyes flickered to her before glacial eyes made her way back Captain Killer-of-hopes-and-dreams.

"Steve, can I speak to you a moment outside?" Her voice was controlled calm. It made her excited for when it will break.

Steve seemed to open his mouth before Pepper cut in, "Now" Anger seeping through a little, "Your scaring Mia" Yes, definite ice cold rage into the voice. Pepper Potts was one man mama bear. Who knew?

Mia hid into Tony's chest to hide her smile. He was ridiculously comforting, sitting in his arms was more than a hug, it was like a cocoon of unconditional love and acceptance. His arms shifted to accommodate her again.

She wasn't looking but heard the door close quietly and immediately looked up.

Natasha was seated in Steve's old chair and watching her.

Mia gave her a big smile, "So what do you say?" She asked hopefully.

Again, the woman's eyes flickered to the man behind her before speaking, "I am sorry Mia" Was all she said and she sounded completely sincere too.

Mia simply smiled at the older woman, "It's okay, I'm young, I get it, but one day when I'm older and trained as you I'll ask again and you'll have to say yes" She smiled knowingly to the woman and Stark's arm tightened yet again.

It was Bruce who decided to question her on her life long dream, "Why do you want to be a Sidekick and not your own hero? Most kids at your age either copy their favourite hero or want to be their own. Why do you want to be a sidekick?" He sounded very curious.

Mia looked at the man-who-turns-into-a-beast-occasionally and shrugged, "I am lot of things but a leader isn't one of them. There are lots of different types of people in the world – leaders, creators, followers, workers and carers. You can one or most of them. Although I have problems with almost every kind of authority, I'm still a follower. I can create things but I will never be the one to decide who will use them. I can do great things but only for other people and never myself. I can work hard but only for because someone asked me to or it's something I enjoy and I can care but I don't get to decide who for. I know all of these things about myself and I accept it. I'm not a mindless zombie, I still decide on _who_ to follow but in the end, that's what I am" She explained to the best of her ability.

There was a glint in Natasha and Clint's eye that was interesting. She hoped it boded well for hopes of becoming a sidekick.

Bruce nodded and smiled as if he understood. Rhodey seemed to be nodding strongly here too – must be agreeing with her. Well, as military it's not a surprise.

At the moment Pepper walked back in, heels clicking on the ground – the stone must not be good for her expensive shoes.

Although with her to one side is an abashed looking Steve and the other Sister Margaret. She looked on curiously.

"Amelia, I was wondering if I could have a word" The Scottish voice sounded a lot harsher now that she'd been around American's all day.

Mia nodded and stood up but felt a slight grip of the man below her, as if he was comfortable and didn't want her to move. She shot him an apologetic look. He looked at her... apprehensively? How unusual. It was also a little pleading for some reason.

She wanted to question him but the Sister was waiting.

Mia walked up to the nun then turned to the room at large, "Hopefully I'll speak to you guys again before you go" She said, hinting at them to come see her again. Mia was annoyed her time with them was cut short.

Pepper smiled shakily here, the team looked a little uncomfortable and Sister Margaret's lips disappeared into a thin line. Tony Starks eyes seemed to be imploring her but what she wasn't sure what.

Mia left the room with the Sister and wondered what would happen next.

* * *

"Well that wasn't so bad" Rhodey clasped his hand on his best friends shoulder in support. Tony sucked in a shakey breath and smiled unconvincingly. Guy was still understandably nervous.

He caught Peppers eye with his and she motioned for him to speak to her. He gave his friend another reassuring squeeze before standing to speak to the nervous looking woman.

"So, how did it go? She was sitting in his lap, that has to be a good sign?" Pepper asked him.

Rhodey shook his head and smiled, "It went great, actually. She fell totally in love with him after he started talking science. They are both such strong characters I was afraid something awful would happen" He admitted. Tony got along best with people willing to bend to his way of thinking. He destroyed and humiliated those that didn't. Rhodey was infinitely relieved that this first meeting went well. It would set the tone for their future relationship.

Pepper smiled slightly, "Yes, I suppose your right. She is just so much like Tony, it's a little scary. On the other hand, we shouldn't really be so surprised"

Rhodey looked questioningly to the woman. She gave him a smile with a sarcastic tilt to it, "She's so much like Tony afterall... and if there's one thing Tony loves most... "

"Is himself" They spoke together laughingly.


	6. Chapter 6

Mia sat, feeling quite dwarfed by the grown-up sized chair in which she was seated. She was currently sat inside the meetings office with Sister Margaret and she did not look happy. Although she never did so this was not a good indicator of what she was about to say.

Pepper Potts sat on the same side of the desk with the Sister, looking oddly nervous. Mia scowled around the room unhappily. She did not like this room. It was where she was taken when she had 'sinned' badly and was punished more harshly. Not to mention, it was rather demeaning, being looked down upon. It gave you the impression that you were inferior as the individual behind the desk was in a position of authority and you were the peon. Mia explained this to the nuns and said, 'I thought the bible said that we were all created equal'. It did not go well. Lesson number one in this place: they did not like when you point out their hypocrisy.

"Amelia, we would like to have a little discussion with you" The Sister began.

She was already growing bored and irritated. Was this about her song and trying to force her into an apology? Miss Potts clearly didn't look very comfortable or happy with the situation.

These formal settings just tended to piss her off, "and this had to be done in here... why exactly?" Mia replied in an empty sounding voice, eyes peering around the room distractedly.

The Sister's lips disappeared into a thin line of disapproval, "Amelia Maria, you will be respectful when you speak to me. We have a guest. A very important guest whom would like to speak to you" The old bat explained.

Mia yawned, her exhaustion was kicking in now that the excitement faded and she looked boredly to the big CEO woman.

Pepper Potts smiled charmingly at raisin looking humanoid, "Sister Margaret, I think it would be best if I explained the situation to Mia here" There was a note of seriousness in the voice that made Mia take notice.

The Sister merely took her in for a moment before nodding and standing, "Very well, that is your choice Miss Potts" She said, rather loftily although Mia distinctly heard her mutter, "May god have mercy on your soul" under her breath.

Mia snorted here and tilted her head to focus on her advanced hearing and listen outside the room. As she opened her ears she heard the heavy breathing of the woman in the room with her, the buzzing of a fly outside the window. The heart beat and footfalls of Sister Margaret as she walked down the hall.

She heard the sister stop and be approached by another. A man, by the sound of his steps. He cleared his throat.

 _"Sister... Maggie right?" the distinct sound of Tony Stark's voice said._

 _"Margaret,_ _Mr. Stark" Her voice dripping with disdain._

 _She heard him clear his throat and shuffle a little, "Right, Margaret. So have you spoken with Mia yet? What did she say? Where is Pepper..." He began, sounding a little nervous and his heart rate was slightly elevated above average._

 _The Sister took a deep breath of air, "Mr. Stark, Amelia is currently discussing the current... predicament with Miss Potts at the moment" Was all she said._

 _He took a calming breath before replying, "Right, where is that? Maybe I should just-" He began, talking rather quickly and was about to make move when he was stopped._

 _"Mr. Stark" The voice was reprimanding, "I do not think-"_

"Um Mia?" She heard a woman speak. Mia blinked her eyes rapidly to focus in on where she was. Pepper Potts had moved to the chair beside her and had definitely taken away the 'authoritative' posture she had going on.

She smiled genuinely at the woman and got comfortable. At this Miss Potts seemed to smile faintly to herself for some reason.

"Well, I don't know if you know much about me but-" She began quite tentatively and Mia sighed.

"Look, Miss CEO woman, I get that your wanting to ease into what your about to say carefully because I'm a child and emotionally fragile and yada yada but I would rather you were direct about it" She said honestly and the woman seemed to relax a little, it made Mia respect the woman more.

"Fair enough Mia, I can respect that. I want to adopt you and was wondering how you would feel about that" The woman stared directly at her.

Mia felt like her brain short-circuit for a moment. Adopt. Adopt. Adopt.

She wasn't sure how long she sat in contemplation but in the end, she decided that this was a good logical choice. She didn't expect Potts to become all motherly on her but Mia was obviously ridiculously intelligent. She had her run in with SI before and maybe Potts didn't want children. Her and Tony Stark needed an heir. Mia was obviously the best choice to groom and her genius would be a good fit for the industry. All in all, it seemed like a good idea for all parties involved.

"I see. You would like to adopt me? All by yourself or as a couple?" She raised her eyebrows at the question, in consideration. Mr. Tony Stark was here also, would she be solely Peppers or...

Pepper didn't seem to mind the question, "Well, legally you will be my child but of course you will live with Tony and I and we will both we responsible for you"

It was rather a simple answer but spoke volumes. This meant that they wanted her as an heir as she will be the sole child of the CEO. Part of her didn't want her future to be set in stone like this at such a young age and a bigger part was sickened by all the responsibilities but all in all... that much power? Too tempting to pass up and how much fun it would all be.

She smiled at the woman, "Okay. I'm cool with that, if your prepared to adopt me that is. I would like to have a chat with that mustached man of yours to see if he's alright with this. I would also like to ask a few questions to the both of you, Miss CEO"

Pepper seemed to beam brightly at her and stand quickly. Happiness and relief was rolling off of her in waves and she definitely heard her whisper 'thank god'. Mia watched in amusement as Pepper Potts motioned for her to leave the room.

As they made their way back to the rec room, Mia took her hand to hold as she pulled out a phone to presumably send a text. As she took her hand, Pepper looked down and smiled at her so warmly that she beamed back, "please, call me Pepper" Was all that was said between them.

Mia decided that she couldn't keep this information in any longer and pulled out her phone with her other hand.

 _OMG, your were so right. Turns out Iron Man and CEO woman want to adopt me!_ She sent to her bestie.

 _Huh, I thought they would have more money to afford like a fancy pet or make one themselves or something. Be careful this isn't a whole Cosby_ sitch _\- you know what they say, every famous person nowadays._ Was the reply.

Mia rolled her eyes but smiled happily as the phone beeped again.

 _Ask Tin Man if_ _it hurts when he gets an erection in his suit, I've been wondering about this. Must be like a Chinese Gong. There no room for the pushing and it makes his ass look like a piece of Tetris. He should get some tips from Captain hall monitor, that man kick-started every young girls puberty for the last forty years. God bless America._

They made their way to the room and everyone was still seated.

Although said Iron man was standing and smiled slightly at her, phone in hand. He motioned for them to sit down on the soda, the rest of the team looking on.

She wondered why they didn't do this alone. Pepper sat on her other side, keeping their hands intertwined.

"So I don't know what Pep said-" He began what looked like to be a ramble when she cut in.

"She wants to adopt me. Do you? Or is this a kind of, I accept it cos' I have to situation" She but in, wanting to get the point. It was annoying how they were all walking on eggshells around her. She wasn't a child... well, maybe but not really! That didn't count, she was much smarter than most people so age didn't matter.

He raised his eyebrows and stroked his beard thing a little, "Yeah I do too, kid" Was all he said but it sounded really sincere to her. She nodded.

"Okay. I have a few conditions" She said seriously.

She heard a laugh come from Clint, eyes roll from Steve and a smirk from Natasha.

Tony Stark grinned brightly at her for some reason, "anything" He breathed genuinely.

"Okay. First, I want to pick my school. I already had one in mind, It's in America and I was planning on going there as soon as but this can really speed things up" He was nodding seriously and Pepper seemed to be making notes. Good.

"Next, I want training from Tasha" Tony frowned and looked about to object when the woman herself cut in, "deal"

She beamed at her hero and turned back to the billionaire, "I want veto rights on rules and restrictions. Absolutely no bible study. I can tinker and create things all I want. I can dress the way I want and most importantly..." She paused to show her serious she was, "I want a iPhone"

She heard people laughing around her but only had eyes for the man in front of her.

He did not look happy.

"An iPhone" He repeated.

She nodded seriously.

There was a serious stare down going on here.

Mia was sure she heard a whistle and tumbleweed pass by in her peripheral vision.

He had his game face on when he replied, "Alright. I can agree to all of your stipulations but how about I get you a Starkphone, Starkpad and top of the range laptop. How's about that?" He tried to tempt her.

Mia smirked and shook her head, "No can do, mustacherino, that's a deal breaker right there"

Tony Starks face fell but he didn't seem to want to give in.

Thus began the war of the phone. By war she meant him listing off bigger and bigger replacements but she was only interested in the phone. No ponies, planes or nuclear weapons would do. In the end, it was a matter of pride not monetary value that was more important.

Mia sighed and stood, "I told you, deal-breaker. I don't think I want to be adopted by someone who can't understand that. Good day, Mr Stark" She said as she was about to turn tail she felt a hand touch her arm.

"No, wait Mia, fine, fine, that's fine. An iPhone, alright. I can do that" He said a little panicky but she didn't care.

Mia looked at him a little skeptically before she said, "Yeah?"

He was nodding a little frantically, "Yeah kid, sure. I'll order it right now" He said before pulling out his phone to presumably buy the iPhone.

She smiled a little smugly and nodded, "Good"

Mia looked around the room to the Avengers. Dr. Banner wasn't there, neither was Happy but everyone else was smiling at her warmly.

"Welcome to the family Mia" Rhodey said to her.

Her mind was racing and she turned to look at Pepper curiously, "So this is why you guys came all the way to little old Scotland? You wanted to adopt me?" Mia asked, glad that things finally made sense.

Pepper smiled and nodded, "Speaking of, I better go get Sister Margaret so she can sign the forms for your official adoption.

Mia watched her leave then let out a disappointed sigh, "So you none of you want me as Sidekick? I thought you were here cos you thought I was special and had potential" She pouted in true disappointment and looked at the room at large. Tony looked sympathetic at least. Here she thought they wanted her as back up...

"No Mia, no fighting for you" Steve said firmly and she looked at him in desperation.

"Really Steve?" She gasped, "First you say Santa isn't real, then I am just a lowly orphan girl, then I am not good enough for Tasha to train and now I'm not even special?!" Mia burst into tears.

"CAPTAIN ROGERS" Pepper bellowed.

She heard him stand abruptly but ignored the world around her. Mia sobbed openly and covered her face with her hands.

In hindsight, she would blame sleep deprivation and emotional shock for her reaction but at the moment all she felt was crushing disappointment that no one wanted her as a Sidekick. It had been years since she had cried and it felt awful and raw but helped deal with all of the high emotions she had been feeling lately.

Mia felt a hand on her back and on her hair. It was strong and soothing. She leaned into it. She heard a man's voice humming softly and leaned into the touch.

After a while and a few sniffles, she looked up to see Hawkeye looking at her sadly. He didn't say anything just continued to stroke her hair.

She shuffled over to him to tuck herself into his side and he immediately moved to accommodate her. Mia didn't think about it but Barton had kind of a comforting side one wouldn't expect. It was a strong presence that immediately made her feel safe. It was amazing.

When she felt brave enough she peered up to see the reactions of people around her. Black Widows face was empty but eyes kind. The Colonel looked a little uncomfortable but made a good attempt at a smile. When she looked towards Tony Stark she was... well, confused.

The man looked a wreck. His hair was sticking up in all directions and not in an artful messy stylish way but an actual rolled out of bed look. His clothes were skewed, eyes wide and panicked and he was seated on the edge of the sofa as if not sure whether to move or not. It was odd.

She watched him as he watched her. His face was... she wasn't sure what he was going for but it was definitely a grimace. Or constipation.

"You okay there Mr. Man. Your looking a little mad scientist" She said hesitantly.

He seemed to smile and attempt at relaxing when it looked like he was sitting back on Thistles.

She moved – very reluctantly - from Clint's side and placed herself firmly on his lap again. He seemed to appreciate it last time so she hope-

Oh well, the man was an octopus. He wrapped around her and placed her more comfortably.

She sighed and wiggled around a bit for the perfect spot.

Mia found it. There was a slight cold part of his chest that leaned on her cheek but she ignored it. He held her securely and did that petting thing that Clint did and it was wonderful.

Mia was a very touchy-feely person. Maybe it was the lack of affection she had in her life. Maybe it was the trauma. Maybe she just didn't care for personal boundaries. It didn't really matter.

Nothing felt as right and safe as being snuggled up in Tony Stark's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Mia pouted. She didn't even care at this point, she was sulking and nobody could stop her. She sat, staring desolately around the gigantic private plane and huffed.

It had been a hectic week. She hadn't seen much of Miss Pott-sorry-Pepper since she was so busy. Apparently running a billion dollar industry meant little time for anything else. She had seen her but the poor woman was run off of her feet with video teleconferencing, emailing and just regular talking on the phone. It was exhausting to watch.

She hadn't seen much of the super group as much either. Clint and Natasha were called away on some SHIELD thing they weren't even nice enough to tell her about just that the adults were 'called away into work' like she was an infant. Dr. Banner, turns out, kind of a recluse. Shocker, I know. He was painfully shy and socially awkward so spending time around children isn't exactly his forte. Mia hoped she could get to know him better, after all, he is her new... guardian? Daddy? Step-fathers? BBF so she needed to get to know him better. Iron Man was around but he was, unfortunately busy with the adoption and had to go to stupid interviews that determined suitability and all that jazz. She almost felt sorry for the bloke. The Colonel -Rhodey- was around. He was kind of cool. He behaved... friendly. A little too friendly and nice. It was unusual. Mia supposed this was the kid appropriate behaviour she was unfamiliar with but she appreciated the gesture all the same. Even if time spent with him was rather tedious. Then there was Steve. Oh poor Captain America. She supposed that she may have been a little rude with him. Once or twice. The guy seemed to hunch over and look so guilty when she saw him it was really sad. Unfortunately, she didn't have the opportunity to apologise and make nice. Pepper Potts did not want him around her. When she wanted something... it was scary but awesome.

Point is, the last week had been the most interesting in her recent life. Which is why she is now sulking. All of her shit was packed, procured and put away, the last of the paper-work approved and she finally said goodbye to her life in the social equivalent of a cave. Mia knew that laying low for a while after the whole... thing was important but she was so relieved. She was older now, smarter and better. She could handle herself in the real world and now she had a super team to help. Things were pretty awesome.

Except for one little thing.

… The iPhone. Mia had always wanted an iPhone. She remembers Wade whipping his out and taking photos of whatever caught his fancy or he found to be amusing. It looked so cool. Back then, Apple was amazing and the best thing out there by far. But technology since then had caught up. Mia spent hours playing with apps and being amazed by it all when Wade was busy and she had decided that from early on she would one day own an iPhone. But she was young back then. And naive. That was a time before she knew about microprocessors, circuit boards and frequency division multiple access. Life was simpler back then. When she thought the iPhone was this holy grail of phones. Not anymore. She knew that technology had advanced since then. She knew that the iPhone was no longer unique and awe-inspiring as it used to be.

So when Mia finally got handed this gift from the gods, by Tony Stark no less! It was a disappointment. She was given it in the car ride to the airport. An unfortunate distance that took four hours so she had plenty of time to play around. Only it wasn't so fun anymore.

Mia might have had a tiny temper tantrum on the ride of the airport when she found this out.

 _The car was quiet and full. Happy was driving with Pepper up front on her phone. Tony and Rhodey were in the back with her squished in the middle. Five minutes into the journey, however, a 'thank you' hug to Tony for the gift made him become her personal booster seat. He didn't seem to mind actually. He always got this relieved look in his eye when she sat on him and she noted he was also quite a touchy-feely person._

 _Forty minutes later and frowning heavily she wiggled out his lap and into her carry on back pack to pull out a small screw driver._

 _When she started taking apart the phone Rhodey cut in, "Mia, stop! You don't want to break your new phone now, do you?" His hands reaching over to rest over hers in an attempt to stop it._

 _It was Tony Stark to the rescue, "It's fine, Rhodey, really" He said rather dismissively._

 _Rhodey looked surprised and Pepper and Happy glanced back in confusion._

 _He looked up from his own tablet and said to the car at large, "really, it's fine. She just wants to know how it works is all. What's the fun in getting a new toy when you don't even know how it works?" He said in a pretty oddly reasonable tone._

 _Mia didn't see the, '… ok then' look the passengers exchanged, she was too busy beaming and hugging her new guardian with joy. Finally, somebody understood her!_

 _Unfortunately, it was her own naivety that was her downfall._

She was snapped back into reality with a sigh from the woman beside her.

"Mia, we understand that your disappointed with the new phone but you need to cheer up. Aren't you the least bit excited about seeing your new home? Going to America? We will be flying over most States, I can tell you a bit about them if you want" Pepper offered kindly but Mia was not having it.

"I've been to America" She muttered defiantly.

This drew the attention of the whole cockpit.

"You've been to America, when?" Tony Stark questioned, eyes big and curious. Happy was openly staring. Rhodey was peering at her over the top of his magazine and Bruce's eyes darted in her direction for a second. Steve looked from his position in the corner of the room. It was amusing at first to see Captain America exiled to such a place like a naughty child but the amusement wore off and now it's just kind of pathetic... no, still funny.

She looked up to the room and sighed, "Yes, if you must know I was born there"

Mia could tell a barrage would start so she cut in, "I understand your curiousity but I have known you all less than a month. I am not about to wax poetic about my life" She said firmly.

Everyone did the whole, 'back to minding their own business' thing except Mr. Stark. He frowned at her, "I spoke to the nuns and got your file pulled up, it says you were born in Glasgow and brought up North by a family friend after your mother died. Your mom was Scottish but lived in California for three years and died of cancer. Is that not right?" He did not look happy and was frantically swishing his finger on his tablet.

She snorted, "No" was all she said.

Tony Stark evidentially did not like being left in the dark, "no?" He repeated a little incredulously.

She smirked, "No-pe" She popped the P to make a point.

The Iron Man pilot frowned even deeper and leaned forward in his seat slightly. Pepper cut in with a, "Tony" it was amusing how a tone could convey a warning but that it did.

The beautiful ginger turned to her with a smile and said, "No? What do you mean? Why would did the nuns tell us this then?" She asked.

Mia rolled her eyes here, "Well that's what I told them. I'm not really comfortable having a paper or electronic tale of my life out there for anyone to read, that's kind of dumb you know" She explained.

The room fell quiet. Mia was garnering some looks. Most of them confused. Some of them inquisitive.

It was Bruce who broke the silence, "Why would you feel the need to cover up your past Mia?" It was an excellent question and one she was not about to answer.

Fortunately Tony Stark also cut in with a face that said, 'I'm used to knowing everything, why don't I know this?', "I have your birth certificate here. It plainly states, born May 1st, 2006 at 23:08 in Queen Elizabeth hospital, Glasgow City, Scotland, mother Maria Wilson and the father section is blank. There is proof of residency, Tax Credits, National Insurance number..." He began rattling off.

Mia told her this like she did not already know. She nodded, "Yep but it's not true. Well, most of it isn't. My mums name wasn't even Maria Wilson" She revealed.

Tony Stark appeared to be getting quite flustered and it was kind of amusing.

Pepper turned to look at her with a concerned face, "Who was your mom then?" her voice soft.

Mia shrugged, "Some woman, no doubt, most of them are"

Pepper Potts nodded and said directly to her, "I understand you might feel hesitant to tell us anything about your past but I hope one day you will trust us enough to tell us everything about you. We would love to get to know you properly" She then proceeded to stand and almost drag a frustrated looking Tony Stark from the main room.

Mia smiled and looked around the room at the eyes – not directly – but obviously on her. Nothing interesting there, she decided to pull out a book from her bag and began reading.

"Tony, calm down" Pepper said sternly at the billionaire pacing around the private bedroom the luxurious private plane had to offer.

Tony Stark paced and ran his hands through his unruly hair, "Calm down? How can I calm down? I thought I was actually getting to know my daughter and now this? I don't get it. I have all of the records here but if none of it's true? You know what this means, don't you? Who in the hell covered her up? Hm? I thought it was strange I had never even heard about her but if she was born in the US then how did she get overseas? You can't just take an American child on a plane to another continent willy nilly, Pepper. Oh god, it was probably Obie or SHIELD. I don't know which is worse. Was she in danger? She must have been. I've tried getting JARVIS to hack into the mainframe of the welfare system but I can't do that without leaving a digital fingerprint that could be tracked. The hospital records were easier to get into but it tells me nothing of interest. What does this all mean Pepper?" He turned frantically to look at his girlfriend only to see her looking confused and worried.

Tony sighed and stepped up to engulf her in a hug. She sighed into him and allowed the offer of support.

"I don't know Tony. We can't push Mia, we don't know what happened. It could have been traumatising for her or she doesn't remember and we don't want to drag up things she is better to forget. But I do know that we will find out, one way or another" Her voice was slightly muffled.

Tony felt himself relax at the assurance.

When they returned to the main room – clothes slightly ruffled – Mia was quietly reading a book and both of them smiled softly at her. Pepper took the seat near the window and let Tony sit next to his daughter for the remainder of the journey.

Mia looked up to see Tony Stark sit beside of her and wondered if there would be a barrage of questioning directed at her. Considering the guarded, slightly worried but friendly gaze of the philanthropist she thought not.

"So, as a punishment for misbehaviour am I going to be put into a time out like you did with Captain naughty over there?" Mia asked. Tony blinked then chuckled. Bruce snorted in amusement but quickly covered his face.

Steve frowned and looked directly at her, "He didn't put me in a time out Mia. I am not in a time out" His tone was a little sullen. She gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Don't worry about it, it happens to the best of us" She tried to be reassuring but he still looked kind of put out. Mia didn't try to be mean to him all of the time it just happened. It was too easy. The man was too easy to tease but she did feel bad and decided he needed a little hand.

She stood up and motioned to the sofa on the other side of the room, near Bruce where he sat sequestered in his one seater chair with none beside it. Anti-socialite.

"Come on" She said as indicated him sitting beside her, "Come sit next to me, nobody puts my Stevie in a corner" She intoned. Steve looked pleased but the rest of the room laughed, with even Pepper letting out a slight giggle.

Rhoedy's face was trying to morph back into something polite but failing, Banner simply ducked his head and bit his lip, Tony's face just held an uncontrollable glee.

Steve looked confused about the laughter but happy at her gesture and smiled hesitantly, "Uh-Mia, I'm sorry abou-" He began. She simply waved him off.

"Water under the bridge, my super sized Steve. Will you read to me?" Mia asked, trying to look all cute and innocent when trying not to give anything away.

He smiled at her and nodded so she handed him her book – page open and showed him where she was.

Mia got comfortable by placing a cushion and then her head in his lap. From the corner of her eye she thought she saw Stark huff and stand but ignored it and settled in for the show.

Steve's voice rang clear as he began, "The history of all hitherto existing society is the history of class struggles..."

He paused as Bruce Banner let out a large snort or cough and immediately covered his face with both hands and ducked his head down low. His hands almost covered his whole face and she swore he shook a little.

Steve paused to frown and look at Banner before continuing, "Freeman and slave, patrician and plebeian, lord and serf, guildmaster and journeyman, in a word, oppressor and oppressed, stood in constant opposition to one another, carried on an uninterrupted, now hidden, now open fight, that each time ended, either in the revolutionary reconstitution of society at large, or in the common ruin of the contending classes"

Rhodey banged his head against his head rest and muttered, "Oh my god" under his breath. Bruce was making choking noises and continued covering and wiping his face. Pepper was too engrossed in her work and Tony was not currently in the room.

Steve stopped reading to frown and look at her, "What book is this? It isn't seem like much of a childrens-" He began as he flipped over the book to read to cover.

Captain America leaped to his feet, inadvertently pushing her head out of her lap so she sat up. Bruce Banner was now openly laughing, Pepper looked up in surprise, Rhodey was groaning and shouted, "Tony!"

Steve was quite flustered and was holding the book in shock as Tony burst into the room and took in the scene.

"What's going on?" He asked hesitantly and looked to Pepper to see her shaking her head incredulously whilst Rhodey looked constipated and also shaking his head. Banner was laughing hysterically and trying to hide it.

Mia tried her hardest to keep a straight face but Tony saw the amusement drowning in her baby blue gaze.

Steve whirled around and held up a small book, "this... Mia, she got me to read her _the communist manifesto_ " He breathed and Tony look one look at his facial expression, the book and back at his daughter.

He bellowed out laughter.

Steve turned back around, seeing no help and gave a pained expression to the deeply confused child. He took a seat next to her.

Steve felt so devastated. Mia was such a good kid, a little mischievous but most were. Bucky was probably worse than this little tyke and she didn't have anybody to teach her. Poor kid, she must be so confused.

"Mia, why are you reading this?" He asked gently, trying not to spook her. She didn't seem like the type to like being told what to do and it is always better to show a kid why something is wrong than to simply tell them.

He looked at Tony's daughter with her big sparkling blue's and happy smile and knew he had to do right by Mia, "Well, I wanted to get to know a little more about the system of America" She smiled innocently.

He was more confused that ever, "You know America isn't a communist country right?" He explained sceptically.

She nodded happily and smiled, "I know that, silly but this has a lot of interesting ideas about Capitalism and what better way to understand it?" She said quite rationally.

Steve frowned and looked at the innocent looking piece of paper that was the cause of millions of deaths.

"I see. Maybe you can read something... different to better understand how America works" He frowned, unsure how to get his point across that this book was pure evil.

Mia simply shook her head and said, "No I like this one. I should read it, it's the second most read book in the world you know. The bible being the first"

Steve was horrified at this revelation, "maybe in the world but not in my country" He said firmly.

Mia blinked at him and looked around the room, "Well, everyone else here seems to have read it" She pointed out, "Why can they read it and not me?" She pouted at him in confusion and he turned round to glare at the room at large hoping to god she wasn't right.

He took in Banners red and smiling face as he kept his head down, Tony's amused and smirking face, Pepper looked a little uncomfortable and resigned and Colonel Rhodes was avoiding his gaze. He couldn't believe it.

"That is an excellent question. Someone want to fill me in?" His voice clearly stated no nonsense.

Stark was smirking and not taking this situation seriously enough, like everything the man did.

"Well, cap, it is a really famous book. You know me, always the curious one. I just had to know what was in it" He smirked and looked too gleeful for his liking. He glared at him swiftly and the genius held his palms up, "come on now, me, a communist? your kidding right? I make my fortune off of the wondrous, thriving and turbulent world of capitalism. American dream, meritocracy and all that. Where would I be without it?" He was grinning manically now, something that always set him on edge. Stark was only that pleased at someone else's expense.

Mia nodded at what he said and looked to him, "Yeah, I mean I know your supposed to be Captain America and all but according to this book that really should be him. He's the poster boy for the bourgeoise and the oppression of the working class"

"Hey" Stark objected loudly that everyone ignored.

It didn't surprise Steve that Tony had read such a book. Guy loved to stir up trouble but even though Stark set his teeth of edge, Tony wasn't a bad guy. Troublesome and irritating but not a bad guy.

He then turned his gaze to Pepper. She gave him a muted smile and an apologetic glance, "I studied economics, Steve. That book is the bread and butter to many different concepts and systems. It doesn't matter if I agree or not, I need to look at all sides of a coin to understand it fully" She explained. He frowned but understood to an extent. Learning about something doesn't make you bad, like knowing your enemy. It was an important tactic.

But he knew that the Colonel should have no reasonable explanation. What good military man, what good American would read such a book if it wasn't about education or comparison sake.

Rhodey sighed and shifted his gaze about, "Come on Captain, I get that your upset but this doesn't make me an enemy. I just flickered through it a little in college, long time ago. It wasn't even interesting at all! It just talked about oppression, production and distribution of wealth, really boring. It doesn't mean anything" He explained but Steve was still not happy.

Tony had to but in here, "Yeah, Capsicle, everyone does a little experimentation in college its no big deal" the man had the audacity to wiggle his eyebrows here.

Steve frowned not entirely understanding what the man meant and to his surprise it was Mia that tugged on his shirt to get his attention.

"You okay Stevie? you look confused" She said in a sweet sounding voice, her Scottish brouge not as strong as it occasionally was. Before he could speak she moved closer to him with a smile and said, "It must be hard being from the past and not understanding anything, I'll explain. It's quite common in university – or college as you Yanks call it – to experiment with ones sexuality during education" Steve sat frozen, jaw open and a look of horror on his face, what was this coming out of such an innocent little girl? "Like, push the boundaries, typically it is same sex experimentation but it can be others. What I guess Mr. Man over was saying was drawing a parallel with this and Rhodey broadening his reading perspectives" She finished with a pleased little smile but he couldn't help but stare in horror.

Stark snorted in amusement but he ignored it. He had to stop this madness, "Mia no! Just no, your not... dear god, just... you shouldn't be thinking about such things" Steve noted the slight edge of desperation in his tone but didn't care. What in the hell were they teaching kids these days!

Mia frowned and moved away from him slightly, "excuse me? What do you mean by that?" She asked but spoke before he had the opportunity to answer, "We are living in the twenty first century Captain tight pants. We support love for all kinds of people and accept that it can be expressed in many different forms and between different genders or sexes! I get that this is new to you so I will let you off this time but you need to get with the programme or we are going to have a square go, understand?" Her Scottish accent all the more noticeable and added to the slight intimidation tactic she had going on. _Dear god,_ that is not what he meant!

Tony was leaning forward, seemingly fascinated by their conversation. He questioned, "'square go?' what does that mean?" He frowned in confusion. Not a usual look on the billionaires face.

Mia turned to look at him and said, "it's Scottish slang, it means like have a fight" She explained.

Tony sat back with a contemplative look on his face, "huh, JARVIS download any books you can find on Scottish colloquial phrases and words" He said to himself.

"Very good, sir" The posh voice spoke from above him.

Steve shook his head to get back to the present moment. It was frustrating that found himself floundered by this little girl yet again, "Uh, no Mia that's not at all what I meant. Just that you are too young to be talking about s _-sexual_ " He said this in lower tones that caused a chortle to come from Tony, "experimentation at all. Your too young to be thinking about these kind of things. Shouldn't you be watching Disney and looking for your prince charming?" Lord help him, times have changed. Sometimes it confused him so much, it was more than the physical world but the views and attitudes had too which was an adjustment he found the most mind-boggling. It wasn't like he had anything against gays! Bucky had more than one male... _lover_ in his time and it didn't bother him. It just wasn't so... talked about. People didn't flaunt their... orientation like they did now. No one talked about sex unless it was under the influence of too much scotch, beers and in a seedy pub filled with your comrades in arms. Talking about it any other time just wasn't done. _Especially_ in front of children!

Mia looked at him suspiciously and he help up his arms, "Look it's none of my business who you love and what you do in your private time. Long as it's not hurting anyone it's okay in my book" He explained, hoping to get back into _her_ good books. For such a sweet kid she had a pretty tough streak. Howard would be proud.

She nodded seriously, "What about harming so called 'good old fashioned American values'?" Mia's baby blues were narrowed and he knew this was a test.

He sighed, "America was founded on the right to personal freedoms, liberty, tolerance and equality little lady. Like I said, if it's not harming anybody I don't want to know" Steve was weary, he didn't like getting political or anything. Everything was so confusing and people easily offended. He was Captain America and had a duty to his people. Taking a stance on anything was a headache. He hunched over and rubbed his temples. War was simpler than this.

Mia seemed to snap out of it, thank the lord, "Oh good cos I'm kind of hoping that I'll be a lesbian. I mean, I'm a little young yet but fingers crossed and I hope that you will support me" She smiled at him happily but this only turned his headache into a migraine. The kid was young and sweet but too much a Stark. He could only imagine if she took after Howard and Tony in their womanising ways, _dear god_ he could see it now. He'll be the one stuck with sending away half naked woman the morning after, won't he? He rubbed his eyes harshly.

"Done and done. You'll be into women and I can teach you all I know kid. Great choice, women are the best" Tony Stark said swiftly in a too pleased sounding voice. Steve burrowed into his hands more to ignore the madness going on around him.

"Tony" Peppers disproving voice cut in, "It's not a choice and whatever Mia ends up we will support her either way" She said patiently but her voice rang with finality.

"'Course Pepper, support, acceptance, I'm totally on board. Just no politicians or psychiatrists. Or Italians, you know how frisky they can be. Or those vegans. You know, with the old man's clothes, fake cigarettes and dyed beards, you know who I'm talking about, the people who take ride a bike to work, who are those guys anyway? And, most importantly, geologists" Tony shuddered here. Steve peeked up to see Pepper glaring at him.

He took a look at Mia to see her smiling happily at the dysfunction going on around her. Kids got thick skin. Good, she will need it to keep up with them. Girl was definitely a Stark.

Mia was having so much fun. The banter between these people was brilliant! She would never be bored again and for someone as brilliant as she it was a serious problem.

Mia zoned out the conversation slightly before she decided to get some answers she probably should have thought to ask before...

"So where exactly are we going to live? I never thought to ask and now I feel like this should have been my first question because I don't know if I'll be cool with living in Maine" She frowned in thought, wondering why she didn't think to ask.

"What's wrong with Maine?" Rhodey asked curiously. She shot him a glare.

"Uh hello? Ever read Stephen King? No way I'm living in that boggin' horror filed nightmare of a state!" She said passionately, hoping to god they weren't taking her to the place that people die and abrupt plot twists are guaranteed.

Banner chuckled here but she ignored him, looking to her new guardians for reassurance.

"Boggin'?" Rhodey repeated with a raised eyebrow.

Thankfully it was Tony that explained, "It means like really dirty and disgusting" He nodded as he flipped through his tablet, presumably where he got this information from.

He then looked to her, "Are you going to keep using these terms because it's going to get old fast" He said.

She looked at him evenly, "Oh definitely. Get used to me calling fries chips and using lots of extra 'u's in spelling. I'm not changing" She grinned at him and he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"You'll come around to the American way of thinking soon kid" He said assuredly.

She gave him a smug look that said, 'game on'.

"Anyway" Pepper cut in with a glance to both of them, "We are currently staying in New York but if thats..." She began but Mia jumped from her seat before she could finish.

"New York?" She gasped and grinned happily. This was fate! FATE.

Tony Stark grinned at her, "Like the big apple kid?" He seemed pleased by her enthusiasm. He had no idea!

"Well yeah. This is some destiny shit going on right here! My best friend in the world entire world lives in New York!" She gasped and explained in utter delight. Tony Stark was smiling at her.

"I haven't seen them in ages, not since I moved to the windy north but now we can play together just like we used to" She was estatic! She was going to New York! She could see Wade again. It had been forever since she last saw him. Well, like, ten months but that was still a long time!

Pepper looked happy for her too, "That's good, I'm sure we can arrange for your friend to visit"

Mia nodded frantically and bounced on the balls of her feet. She sat back down and took her phone out, she couldn't text Pooly now but she would as soon as they landed! How great were things going to get!

"Oh" She remembered and looked to Pepper, "My school that I wanted to go to is in New York too actually" She said absently.

"Oh? What school is this?" Bruce repeated and looked at her curiously. It was hard to remember he was there because he was so quiet at times.

"What one did you have in mind Mia?" Pepper asked and she could see her get her organiser out in preperation.

"What one were you thinking? Marymount? Bank Street?" Tony asked absently.

Mia shook her head, "It's a private school. Like... very private, you probably haven't heard of it. It's actually a boarding school but I'm sure we could work something out so I wouldn't need to stay there" Mia shrugged not sure on the details.

School for mutants. That was the extent of the knowledge and an email address. That was it.

Tony smirked and said, "Try me, I've been to all of them. Even a few of the all girls ones" He said smugly.

Pepper shot him a look, "We will need to know so we can set it up for you and get in contact, do you have a full or partial scholarship? How is travel, security? What kind of classes do they offer? Do you need any kind of specialised-" Pepper began and starting typing on her tablet with a concentrated look on her face.

Mia raised her brows in surprise, "I think it's best that I contact them first, you know, show initiative. If it seems alright then I can set up a meeting for us at the campus, that way you can get a feel of the place" Pepper smiled here at her softly but she continued, "even though it doesn't matter what you think since it was part of my conditions" She grinned her and Pepper sighed in exasperation.

Pepper started speaking, "That sounds fine Mia, when are you going to get that done because if not in the meantime we could set up some tutors? Or at least find out what subjects they offer and extracurricular activities. I know you play piano, we should get you a teacher, really cultivate your talent. Do you like singing because I know this wonderful instructor who-"

Mia stared wide eyed at Mr. Genius-Philantropist, "Oh my god, it's scary when she gets going isn't it?" She whispered.

All the men in the room laughed and Pepper rolled her eyes, still typing furiously, "We can talk about this later Mia but we need to have this discussion" She said without looking up.

Mia continued looking wide eyed at her new male guardian, "That sounds painful" She muttered.

Tony laughed and simply said, "You have no idea"

Pepper turned to give her a stern look and opened her mouth. Mia cut her off sharply, "Okay okay Boss Lady, CEO, wonderful persistant Pepper Potts, I will email the school right this instant so it will send as soon as we land. Happy?" She held up with phone as a shield.

Miss Potts smiled at her and said, "Extremely"

Mia blew out a breath. Now she understood why such a nice woman could survive in the world of big business. She pulled out her phone and began writing an email.

 _Dear Professor mind reader,_

 _Hi,_

 _My name is Mia and I'm a mutant. I was given your email by a guy I know who explained all about mutations... well not really. He said I was a mutant and he gave me your email address. I am moving to New York and really hope I could be a part of your school. I don't know anything at all about your classes, programmes and all that... but I am a fellow Brit and we can share lots of nice passive aggressive tea together._

 _I could be really great for your school, I'm really smart, the awesome-but only square go's when necessary- type of mutant and I really want to learn more about myself with the help of your school. I'm only eight so you have plenty time to mould me into the perfect – but brilliant - little student._

 _In terms of boarding, well I currently have a home. No one knows I'm a mutant yet but I kind of think they would be cool with it, my dads BBF is actually a mutant and the big scary, very dangerous and can't to pass for 'normal' type of mutant so I think they will be okay with me. But that remains to be seen, I was wrong about Donald Trump so I could be wrong about this too. See? I am humble and can learn from mistakes. On the bright side, they are super rich so even if they don't support it they will pay good money to cover it all up by giving big bribes to your school. Silver linings. I'm a very half full type of person, Professor mind probe._

 _Please let me know if your willing to let little ol' me into your wonderful,_ mut _agical McMansion for all us fellow Homo-superiors._

 _I eagerly await your response._

 _Mutant Mia._

 _P.S – I'm totally cool with the whole Vulcan mind melt thing you've got going on but for the sake on your own personal sanity I sincerely hope you've got some adamantium infused mental shields. A little friendly warning, my mind is an awesome beast that no mere moral can tame._

Logan slouched on the recliner in Chuck's office, beyond bored. The staff meeting had been going on for too long and his attention span is not what it used to be. Boy Scout and Storm really jabbered on when it came to the kids. Hank sat quietly listening and he was sure the old man must be bored shitless at this point.

He head a warm chuckle and looked up.

"Not quite yet, Logan" Xavier said in an amused tone.

The feral mutant groaned and stretched his muscles, "How long is this thing going to go on for?" He complained. Becoming a professor was tedious and frustrating at best and he was hard pressed to decide if the kids or the staff meetings were the worst.

 _Ping._

An odd electronic sound rang throughout the room, enhanced by his super hearing. He frowned at the laptop on the old mans desk.

Xavier wheeled over to his personal computer to read whatever notification came through. No one contacted the professor directly. Unless it was an emergency.

He did not look alarmed as he reached his computer, if anything he looked intrigued. After a few moments - which consisted on him raising his eyebrows, lips twitching and a mixture of amusement and incredulity crossing his features – he let out a chuckle. A deep one. After a few moments, he was in full bodied laughter and the whole room was watching him curiously. Chuck was far from a too serious kind of guy, he could share a joke but such a large sign of levity was not usually shown from the calm professor.

The room was silent as they waiting for... some kind of explanation. It was Logan that grew the most impatient, "Well?" He asked irritability.

The Professor looked up from his computer with a warm, amused smile, "Well it looks like we will be welcoming a new student soon"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey so thanks Belladonna Dixon for reminding me to do this. I haven't clarified a lot of things about this fic. Judging by what I made Mia's date of birth, it is 2016 in this fic but in terms of after what movies and the year of marvel well... It's kind of up in the air. I am not sticking perfectly to chronological order here nor am I keeping on canon with things. But I can explain.**

 **It is just after the first Avengers film – but before Ultron.**

 **It is after the first X-men but before the second... before with Striker and all that. Yes way back then.**

 **It is after Deadpool obviously** ** _but_** **I have changed his origin story to fit in with my story better.**

 **Dr Strange exists yes, as do other Marvel characters.**

 **Spiderman... well you will find out what I have done with him.**

 **It is hard to explain, my story is not fitting perfectly in but has a mixture of all things Marvel and I will explain everything in my story or at least you will understand from context. **

**I hope people won't read it and be like 'but that didn't happen' 'that person is supposed to be dead' 'What about when this happens?' because my story isn't supposed to be interpreted like that. It is just a bit of fun and not completely accurate. I edit a lot of the story lines and the only things I keep the same are the characters and places. - Like how it's just after the Avengers but Coulson is alive at this point.**

 **I hope that you can still enjoy my story and not get bogged down in the details. I am aiming for a bit of fun and mixing characters where they don't, making it more lighthearted and less serious by changing things up completely.**

 **If keeping things in order is your thing then maybe my fic is not for you. I do hope you can still enjoy because it will still make sense and be logical, just not exact to the Marvel Cinematic Universe timeline. Or the Comic one.**

 **Now, on with the chapter :)**

* * *

 _'…Mia...'_

 _'...come on sweetie... wakey wakey'_

Mia groaned loudly and obnoxiously. Who the fuck would do such an evil thing as to _wake her up?_ Opening her eyes to the softly smiling face of Tony Stark she glared with enough animosity to strip paint.

"nnnuuffghh" She grunted and snuggled into the legs of the billionaire. She felt a hand come softly over her hair and sighed, "Come on kid, it's time to get up. We're here" He said in a quiet voice that she ignored. It was just her and Tony in the car. Well them and a driver. Rhodey got a taxi home, Pepper left immediately with Happy to do some emergency business but apologised to her and even gave her a hug. Banner and the Captain also took separate cars even though they were all going to the same place apparently. It was pointless. Rich people were stupid.

"No. Sleep" She groaned in agony. Travelling was _exhausting._ It should be like... seven am but in this god awful city it was noon. Bloody NOON.

"Come on Mia as soon as you get up we can get you into bed. That sound good?" Tony said, his hand leisurely running through her locks.

She groaned again and continued to glare at the soft look on the mans face. Bastard.

Mia sat up groggily and opened the car door only to step into a bloody freezer. She immediately wrapped her arms around herself and ducked her head, eyes closed tightly to hide from this evil cold. She heard Tony mutter to the driver and then touch her head gently, steering her towards somewhere, "It's not exactly Scotland but New York does get chilly in the winter kid. Don't worry, we'll get you lots of winter clothes" He said as he led her somewhere. Mia peeked her eyes only to see a concrete ground and a few wheels of cars. It didn't tell her much.

"I've got winter clothes" She objected, grumbling only a little.

"I'll get you better ones" Was the simply reply. She scowled but didn't answer, she was too tired.

"Here we are, the elevator is nice and warm" Tony Stark reassured her as he rubbed her arms slightly. It helped only a little.

Mia opened her eyes and she stepped into the ornate looking box that would take her up somewhere. It was warmer. A lot noticeably warmer, so much so she relaxed instinctively. She peered around at the fancy but classy room she was in. It was even ridiculously large, "Nice lift you got here" She commented.

" _Elevator"_ Tony corrected.

" _Lift"_ Mia repeated with a raised eyebrow to the billionaire.

He simply shrugged in response, "I'm not worried. You'll grow out of it" He said assuredly. That just _guaranteed_ that she never would.

"Straight up to the Penthouse, J, no stops along the way" Tony said randomly.

"Of course sir, but you should know the Avengers have assembled in the common living area awaiting to greet Miss Wilson" An English voice sounded. Mia blinked and looked towards the ceiling where the speaker was.

For some reason Tony scowled, "Miss _Stark_ JARVIS" He said defiantly making her eyebrows fly up. What now?

"Tell them no go, Mia's tired and-" He began but she was already quite awake by now.

"No no I would like to see everyone again" She interrupted with a smile.

"Yes, _Miss Stark"_ The voice replied rather haughtily in her opinion. She sniggered.

"I like you, Jay, Even if your English" She said honestly.

Tony huffed and folded his arms. The voice sounded from above her again, "I thank you for the sentiment but I am not English, as you put it. My voice is merely what you would perceive as an English accent. As an Artificial Intelligence, I have no recognised nationality" It replied calmly.

She looked curiously up and saw Tony's smug face, "Yes, I made an AI, brilliant I know. Maybe sometime I could show you his programming?" He asked, with a quick glance to her face.

She screwed her face up, "No thanks, that's _so rude._ I wouldn't do that to JARVIS, just go moseying around his programming like that" She said in a slightly affronted tone.

The lift pinged, "I thank you for the courtesy Miss Stark. This is the Avengers common room flooring, it has limited access and high security. Let me know if there is anything that you require" He said politely but she detected a hint of... warmness in his tone? Could AI's feel that?

She smiled, "Thank you JARVIS, I will. I'll speak to you later. I can't wait to get to know you better" She said in an earnest tone. Stark had his own AI? If someone told her that she would have attached herself to his hip in hero worship.

"Come on, let's get this over with" Tony muttered and took her hand. She allowed herself to be led into a swanky looking living area with massive glass wall overlooking the city and a kitchen area attached. It was lovely and expensive looking.

Sitting casually around the room were the Avengers. She suddenly got a little shy at all the eyes on the room on her and hid behind Tony's legs a little. It was much more intimidating seeing them in their element than in a dingy old couch in the rec room.

"Hey Mia, welcome to our humble abode" A grinning Clint said from the sofa. She couldn't help but grin back.

Steve spoke up, "Yeah we just wanted to welcome you here properly and let you know that we were all here for you if you needed anything" He said kindly but she kind of thought... right? She had seen him a few short hours ago on the plane ride here... right?

Banner cleared his throat, "Um yeah, if you ever need us just ask JARVIS or come down here" was all he said.

Mia beamed brightly to the room at large. She made her way over to Banner and landed on him in his recliner chair to give him a big hug, "Thanks Bruce" She said sweetly. It seemed like the man didn't know what to do with her and pat her awkwardly but his body relaxed in contrast to his hesitant actions. The man was a curious one. His body language read that he was uncomfortable with contact but he always relaxed and looked happy when she did touch him. It was definitely something for her to ponder.

She peered shyly over to her hero, "Hi Miss Romanoff" She whispered.

Natasha smiled amusedly, "Please call me Natasha Mia" She said warmly or as warmly as she assumed her voice got.

She giggled a little and said, " _Natasha"_ In a smug sounding voice.

Tony Stark then cleared his throat, "Okay, if we are all done with this little welcoming party can I show you your room now Mia?" He asked, evidently at the end of his patience.

She looked at him curiously before shrugging, "Sure, Big Boss Man, lead the way" Mia left Bruce's comfortable lap to follow the owner of the building back to the lift.

When she entered the small – but still quite large – room she smiled, "Hello again JARVIS"

"Hello again Miss Stark, I believe you should be aware that I occupy a presence in most communal rooms within the Tower. This includes the penthouse. There is only, however, sound activation and no visual monitoring available inside your private bedroom and bathroom" He explained.

"Ah, Good good" Was all she replied, not surprised at the development. Such high profile people had to have ridiculous monitoring devices, at least she could pee in privacy.

Tony Stark seemed to be fidgeting nervously. Guy did that a lot she noted. Maybe he has some kind of anxiety disorder? She had read somewhere that people more prone to anxiety did things like that. It would make sense from his elevated heart rate and sweating that she noted on occasion.

The door opened up to a futuristic wonder of the modern universe. She tried to keep her jaw firmly locked shut.

"Here we are, home sweet home" His voice was weak and nervous but hidden by the loud tone he used and the grand sweeping gesture he made with his hands. She looked this way and that. The layout was... similar in some aspects to the common room except more ostentatious. A lot more ostentatious. It was also elegant and tasteful but _christ_ look at this place!

Tony Stark wandered around the room nervously saying random things she didn't understand, "So this is mine and Peppers personal floor. We have a few televisions here and there, state of the art coffee maker – not that you would want that anyway – ah, there's plenty... space" He tried to explain to her awkwardly. The place was certainly not for children, it looked like everything costs thousands of dollars and she wasn't sure that she would even be allowed on the immaculate looking sofas. She nodded to herself and walked around the gigantic room. Baby Jesus, it was probably the length of the entire tower. She looked out to see that it opened up onto a roof. Wandering over to the outside, she ignored the eyes and nervous pattering of the feet following behind her.

Looking out at New Yorks sky line was wondrous. The city was loud, busy and hectic but then so was she. Mia hoped she finally found a place she belonged.

"I, uh, know it's not very kid friendly but we could maybe... get you a few things? Toys maybe? You like toys? Uh video games maybe... We can go shopping" The man was seemingly very unsure.

Tilting her head to the side, she focused her senses on the man's heart rate. It was abnormally high and she scented the potent aroma of panic in the air. Turning her head curiously she saw sweat glistening on Tony's face and she could definitely see the tension he was trying to hide in his body from here. She frowned, only for his heart rate to spike even more. Making her way over to him slowly - not to spook him - she took his hand and looked up at him with a smile. At the gesture, the man relaxed marginally but the uncertainty still held in his posture.

"Tell me what your thinking kid, please. I gotta know, hate it? Love it? We could always move somewhere else, get different things, hell even a paint job if that's what you wanted" His tone light and an attempt at humour but he failed.

She beamed at him brightly, "Thank you Mr Tony Stark, this place is wonderful. Yeah it's not exactly me but I'll get used to it, it doesn't matter what I think, your the one that's gave me a home so thank you for that" She said softly, trying to keep her heart and voice separate. Mia was trying not to get attached too much to the man, he was great and all but he was still only wanted her as an heir and face for his company. Not because he actually liked her.

His brown gaze swam with emotion but he did not look happy, "Don't call me that" He objected quietly.

She looked at him expectantly, "Oh, um what should I call you then?" She asked with interest, what _did_ he want her to address him as?

He frowned and looked conflicted before looking around the apartment as if something caught his attention, "Well-jus-" He began before sighing heavily and crouching down to her level so he could look her in the eye better.

She felt nervous at the gesture.

"Mia" He began seriously, "You are a part of this family now and just know that what you think _does_ matter, you _do_ matter, okay kid?"

She bit her lip and nodded her head, a dangerous warmth spreading in her chest. Who knew Tony Stark wasn't a complete arseface?

"Okay" She whispered back, looking down in embarrassment at her behaviour. Tony Stark thankfully left it at that and stood again before speaking,

"Well lets show you to your room then" He injected some cheerfulness into his tone. She followed him along, hand still held firmly in his. Mia would never admit it but she liked the feeling. His hands were big and warm, they were... comforting. She followed him through the ridiculously large apartment before stopping in front of a large door.

He turned to her and gestured to a small pad that he pressed his thumb too, "This is security access to your room, only me, Pepper, you and a few of the Avengers have full access to this room. It is like fort Knox, trust me kid. Your room is essentially a panic room" He said as the door beeped and opened.

Mia didn't want to think about how relieved that statement made her.

When they walked in she couldn't really believe it. The room was painted in warm, neutral tones with a sofa, desk, walk in closet, on suite bathroom and a gigantic queen sized bed with the softest looking sheets. There was even a few of her things scattered about, her bags, her posters now framed, a few teddy's. The room was so beautiful and cosy looking she didn't think she would ever want to leave.

She didn't know what to say.

Neither did the man next to her it seemed.

She heard him shuffle a little, "Well, I'll uh leave you to get settled in then. I'll be in the front room if you need me" He said awkwardly. She turned to give him a smile but he was already quickly striding out of the room. Mia watched the man leave curiously before making her way deeper into the room. It was so beautiful. She stood for a few moments contemplating her options, "JARVIS?" She looked up, wondering if he could hear her.

"Yes Miss Stark?" He replied immediately. She smiled and make her way over to sit upon her throne of a bed.

"Are you in charge of the security to my room?" She wondered and began bouncing to test the springs on her bed.

"Yes Miss Stark, I monitor and implement all security related procedures and emergency protocols in the tower" He answered back.

She hummed, "Can I change it so that the room will open to _just_ me?" She asked hesitantly, biting her lip and hoping that would be fine. She liked everybody here fine... she just... wanted to be... _sure,_ she supposed.

There was a pause, "I am afraid not Miss Stark, may I ask as to why you wish to remove all clearance to your room?" He asked, no judgement in his voice.

She shrugged them remembered he didn't have visual monitoring in the room, "I uh, I think I would just feel safer that way" Mia confessed in a small voice.

The pause was slightly longer this time, "I am able to alter the security clearance. I can remove all access to enter when you are present inside without verbal confirmation from yourself, would that be acceptable to you, Miss Stark?"

She sighed heavily and her whole body sank in relief and was glad for the lack of video feed, "Thank you Jay, your a life saver" She exhaled.

"My pleasure, Miss Stark. I am always here if you are in need of assistance" Was his kind reply.

She smiled and lay down onto the bed, "JARVIS, can I ask you some questions or would that be rude?"

His reply was immediate, "Not at all, Miss Stark, if answering your queries makes you more comfortable within the tower then please do not hesitate to ask"

She was relieved, "So your an AI, can you feel human emotions?" She hoped this wasn't too much to ask.

He didn't seem offended, "I believe so, of course I cannot be certain as I have never experienced human emotions but I can make an educated guess that I do feel somewhat of an echo. These emotions I may or may not feel is all written within my programming and is it the discretion of sir. So whilst I may feel interest, curiosity, affection and attachment, I am unable to feel such emotions as hate, lust and jealousy. But these are only a very minuscule part of my programming, they do not overpower or overwhelm me like they may do with humans"

Mia took a moment of two to process this until she made a hmm noise, "I see. That's fascinating, jayjay" She said absently.

Mia was left alone for the next few hours. She didn't do much, just moved her stuff around and got situated in her space really. She even tried out the incredible shower – carefully directed how to use by JARVIS – and was now really bored. What was there to do? She flickered through some of the books provided to her but they were all dreadfully dull. She would need to do some ordering online.

Mia deciding to brave the slight awkwardness of spending time with her new... adoptive father? Mentor? _Whatever_ she was supposed to call him and left her room.

Feeling uncertain, Mia tip toed silently around the apartment not wanting to intrude on Tony. When she made it to the front room she saw that her actions were quite unnecessary. The guy was passed out drunk.

Humming and walking over – still silently – she eyed the empty whiskey bottles and dishevelled state of the man before her. He was sprawled out on the couch, looking hellava uncomfortable and looking like shit.

Mia frowned. Did the guy usually drink this much? Wade liked to occasionally drink himself silly but that was usually hilarious and ended up causing some kind of national incident, but this was just kind of... sad. Mia herself had been drunk a few times with Wade and while certainly it wasn't something she'd get all lecturey about she didn't see the fun in drinking alone.

Shrugging and allowing the guy his own right she crept forward and placed her hand on his forehead, wondering if anything was going on. Tapping into her mutant power she read his body like a book and looked for any abnormalities and problems with the bloke. She could feel her hand tingling a little. Maybe the guy was in pain? He was not the healthiest of people, she found out. Judging the state of his liver and scar tissue there he drank _a lot_ over the years. Took some drugs in his time too. He frequently did not have enough rest and treated his body somewhat recklessly over the years. He also had a few STDs in his life. _That's traumatising_ , she thought in disgust. There was also something in his blood... metal? Something foreign and not quite right. It was metal and poisoning? Mia honed in on this. It seemed that his blood was constantly being poisoned but cleansed on a constant cycle of repair and destroy. It was taking a toll on him. It kind of reminded her of Wade. His face was so hackit' because his cells were constantly destroying and repairing themselves at such a rapid rate due to his healing factor and cancer at constant ends with the other. Mia believed this was why he was so mentally unstable and volatile as his brains cells were always shifting and changing. She always helped to calm his mind when she was around by letting out mild pulses of invisible healing that slowed his cancer and healing factor substantially. It wasn't much but it did help. It seemed Tony had a similar problem except the thing cleansing his blood was not a part of his body. It was foreign... his Arc reactor.

In surprise, she let her hand fall. That was why he had it? All of the gossip rags and articles online said it was to... I duno, make him more powerful? Be able to operate the Iron Man suit. She read a lot of stuff about him and how disgusting it was to mutilate yourself for power. She frowned. This was... keeping him alive?

She was no stranger to metal but couldn't really identify what alloy he used in his chest. Mia felt a deep sympathy and respect for the guy in front on her. He was a lot deeper than he seemed. He gave her a home, a future and some meaning to her recently boring life. This was really the least she could do to thank him.

Mia reached forward again this time with a plan. She started out small, she made him more hydrated so he wouldn't wake up with a massive headache, settled his stomach and the acidic levels in his digestive system. It took her about ten minutes to heal his liver alone. When she started rooting around his blood... well... it was difficult. The origin came from tiny pieces metals near his heart. It was a simpl matter of dissolving the pieces of shrapnel and evaporating them entirely from his system. His blood was still poisoned but the Arc reactor would fix that and now that the foreign entity was gone it wouldn't contaminate him anymore. Itself, this wasn't a difficult issue but to operate on? Almost impossible. Trying to do open heart surgery to fix such a delicate problem? Well, she cringed just thinking about it even with one with abilities as she.

Pleased with her work and seeing the man before her looking more peaceful than ever, she dashed to her room to retrieve her blanket and covered the man before her gently.

Tony, well he was a little fucked up... but that's okay, because so was she.

With a slight smile she decided to go wandering throughout the tower for something to do. Mia decided on going to the communal living area she saw the Avengers around, she hoped someone would be hanging about at this time. Luck was on her side as Steve and Clint hovered around the kitchen eating something that was obviously take out.

"So, I'm laying into this guy when-" Clint was talking with his back to her as she approached. Clearing his throat loudly and looking at her with a soft smile, Steve turned to her, "Hello Mia, what are you doing down here?" He asked, sending a look to the man beside him.

Clint turned around with a big smile and she had to grin back happily. Clint was always such a happy guy. She hopped up only a stool and began stealing chips off of Hawkeyes plate.

She spoke with her mouth full, "Wha, am I not allowed to be down here?" Her voice muffled by greasy deliciousness.

Steve gave her _the look,_ "Of course your allowed down here Mia, we just thought you might want to be spending some time with your da- I mean Tony... and don't talk with your mouth full" He said. Mia rolled her eyes and laughed as Clint sent her a glare, snatching his plate away dramatically and leaning over it protectively, eyes narrowed. Mia just began eating off of Steve's plate, knowing he was too much of a gentleman to stop her.

She was wrong, he scowled at her also, "You know, there's food in the fridge if you want something" He grumbled and moved his plate away a little.

She gave him a wide-eyed startled look, "What, cook, me? A _child._ I can't cook, what if I burn the tower down? Or my face off? Would you just make me fend for myself Steve?" She gasped dramatically and held a hand to her forehead, "make a _child_ forage for her own scraps of food? Would you really leave a little girl to starve?" She finished with a flourish and a pout.

Clint laughed in between bites of a burger and Steve frowned but pushed his plate over to her. Mia cheered in the universal sign of 'victory'. It was amusing to see the look of longing and childish disgruntlement of Captain America's face.

She giggled and motioned to the food, "We can share. Sharing is caring, Mr Steve. It's not very American..." She teased him at his relieved and warning look for dissing his country, "... but fortunately giant ass portions are very American so there's more than enough for both of us. I'm little so I don't each much" She said cheekily.

Steve huffed in amusement and started picking at his food again, "Thank you Mia. I am going to ignore your language because your being so thoughtful" He said pointedly.

She blinked innocently. Clint wrapped an arm around her, "She's definitely a little hell raiser, isn't she?" He spoke proudly and ruffled her hair. Mia stuck her tongue out in response. He copied her.

"So, where's Tony anyway?" Clint asked before he took a long pull from his soda.

"He's not much company at the moment, he's pure pished" She said casually.

Steve choked on his food. Clint made a noise to indicate he was obviously holding in laughter.

"He did _what_?" Steve asked in horror and a little in amusement – he tried to hide it but she could see. Mia sighed in exasperation.

"He did not _piss himself_ , he _is_ pished _"_ She clarified. The confusion did not flee from Captain tight pants face.

Turning to Clint to see him shrugging at her in agreement with Steve, she sighed again.

 _Americans._

"You know, he's steamin'" She explained _again,_ Mia did not like repeating herself.

More blank faces.

Groaning in utter disgust, "God, you know, he's _steamin'_ oot his tits, slaughtered, rat arsed, _MAD WAE IT"_

Clint nodded and her face lit up. FINALLY, someone saw sense. Steve looked to Clint in utter bewilderment, "you know what she's talking about?" The incredulity in his tone was a little insulting.

Clint scoffed, "No but I _do_ know what to do here. JARVIS?" He called unnecessarily loudly.

"Yes, Mr Barton" Her AI friend replied immediately.

"Yeah, what is Mia trying to tell us?" He said, eyes cast upwards. Mia huffed and crossed her arms in annoyance. Why were people around her always so dense?

"I believe Miss Stark is trying to tell you that Sir is presently passed out inebriated on his sofa" Jay-man sounded a tad disapproving in her humble opinion.

The men around her frowned and the temperature of the room dropped a little. Mia looked around worriedly. The two male Avengers were having some sort of a silent conversation in between glances to her. What were they saying?

It was Clint that took action, "I'll call Nat and Pepper, you should take Mia out or something" He mumbled, taking his phone out to send some rapid fire text messages.

Steve did not agree with this and spoke very quietly and leaned towards Hawkeye like she couldn't hear him, "I think that-" His voice was a little rushed.

Clint sighed and looked resolved, "Nah, it will just piss him off if your there. Seriously, go out, take Mia somewhere nice. Maybe some lunch? I bet she's never been the Central Park before" Clint's tone was all business and it made Mia very nervous.

Steve nodded seriously and did not look happy.

Mia's eyes darted back and forth between them, "Your not mad at Tony are you? I mean, he didn't _do_ anything. He's just sleeping, he didn't hit me or shout at me or _anything"_ She said a little desperately, feeling like the biggest shit on the planet. Did she seriously get her new adoptive parent in trouble on her first day. He would probably send her back.

More meaningful glances exchanged between the two of them, "Maybe... take Banner with you too" He said slowly. Steve looked confused before his eyes widened, his face paled and he looked quite disgusted for a moment.

"...you don't think that?" Steve's voice was really quiet.

Clint shook his head, stood and gave Mia a kiss on the head before looking to Steve, "I don't know but Bruce would probably know better than me" He mumbled seriously.

Steve did not look to be handling the conversation well and was looking a little nauseated and downtrodden. It was making her even more confused.

Hawkeye then left the room with quick strides to his steps. Mia turned to look at Steve hesitantly and he gave her a fake smile back and stood up, "Feel like going to the park with Bruce?" He said with false cheerfulness. It was quite irritating, did he think she was so stupid not to be watching what was going on around her? Mia didn't have much choice but to nod and follow him and he started leading her back to the swanky lift. She predicted that she would be spending a ridiculous amount of time in this tiny room. No wonder it was so fancy.

Mia took his hand, feeling quite uncertain what was going on around her.

Steve squeezed her hand and gave her a genuine, compassion filled smile, "everything's gonna be alright Mia" His voice rang with authority and honesty. She was pretty comforted by this.

At least _she_ wasn't the one in trouble...

...this time.


	9. Chapter 9

Tony Stark felt something whack him in the head. He gasped and bolted upright.

Looking around frantically and trying to understand what was happening, he was met by the utterly furious face of his girlfriend Pepper. She loomed over him, wielding her handbag like a weapon which was obviously the object she attempted to bludgeon him with.

"ermmm" He grumbled incoherently, rubbing his head and sitting up only to be smacked in the face again with said handbag.

"Ow" He said pointedly and only received a hit to the back of his head in response.

"I can't, _I can't_ believe you, Tony. What were you thinking? Oh wait, you probably weren't thinking, _yet again_. I get that your self-destructive and have issues and don't know how to take care of yourself let alone another human being but I thought, _I thought that_ -" Pepper began one of her rants, her voice was turning that hysterical way when he had really fucked up beyond recognition. What was happening?

Pepper seemed trouble keeping her composure and a heavy pull of dread started to curl in his stomach. What did he even do this time? His girlfriend just shook her head at him before walking out the room.

Shit. She was too upset to even lecture him. This was so not good.

Looking around the room he saw the two SHIELD agents of the Avengers sitting on the sofa opposite him, identical blank faces staring back at him a little unnervingly.

"Have I been a bad boy again?" He teased the agents, sitting up and stretching in relief. Christ, that was a great nap but why did he get the feeling he was forgetting something...

"You aren't even going to ask?" Natasha's cold voice spoke, a hint of Russian accent showing through. He looked at her expectantly, waiting for the 'Tony was bad and we are so disappointed in you' speech.

"You don't even notice, do you?" Her voice definitely dropped several degrees more and had a lurking dangerous quality to it that reminded him of static.

Tony sighed, "Of course I notice, I love what you've done with your hair. It's a lot more... shiny and... shorter" The blank faces and literal no reaction was odd, the least he usually got an eye roll and an exasperated sigh.

Tony held his hands up in a sign of surrender, "You got me. Is it your makeup?" Empty face looking back, "new clothes...?" His tone had an inflexion at the end to pose as a question but didn't receive any kind of response. Tony waited for a few moments for any kind of reaction.

He let his eyes linger below her neckline for a moment, "...boobjob?" He asked, tone a little hopeful.

Finally he got a reaction, "черт возьми Tony, Mia, you know, your daughter, that's what your forgetting"

Tony was sure he felt his heart stop before it started racing, he eyed the apartment around him for his daughter but he couldn't see her.

He swallowed, "Uh, where is she?" He asked hesitantly, dreading the answer. He didn't know how to handle kids, was it like with babies when you had to watch them constantly? Did she fall out the balcony or down in the bathtub...

It was Clint that spoke up, "She went to the park with Steve and Bruce" The tone of the usual easy going Barton was a lot cooler than usual. What had he done? He eyed the agents, what is with the reaction... is she hurt? but before he could ask Barton spoke up again,

"She's fine" He nodded to him. Tony sighed in relief and grinned roguishly to the unwanted guests in his apartment. He let out a startled little laugh,

"Alright, had me going their guys" He let out a laugh again in relief. Mia is fine, thank god. Tony looked around and saw a someone had draped a large blanket over him. Pepper couldn't be too mad at him if she covered him up. He smirked.

"Tony, for a genius you are exceedingly dense. Aren't you even a little bit concerned that your daughter is missing and has just been whisked off somewhere?" Nat, his somewhat friend and terrifying housemate was gone, this was all Black Widow. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

He shrugged and buried himself in the duvet. Tony felt great, he really should have more midday naps. Was this what it felt like to be properly rested?

"Am I supposed to be? C'mon, she's out with Bruce and Steve. They've taken her to the park, not a strip club. I'm sure Hulk could smash any unsuspecting creatures that may be lurking in the bowels of central park and no doubt Capsicle is properly equipped to deal with all boo-boos. Guys like a total cliché sitcom Dad, anytime someone mentions children, little lactation stains form in the front of his super suit" Cue exaggerated eye-roll.

"This isn't about her being with them, it's about the fact that your already fucking up royally and proving yourself to be an unfit father" Natasha explained in a clinical voice.

He felt himself rear back defensively. It had been less than a day, he had not fucked up already.

"Uh excuse me? Who makes you the leading expert on children? How does the fact that my daughter has been whisked away for a nice outing make me an unfit father? Capsicle and Bruce have full clearance to my apartment and if I didn't think it was safe for them to be around Mia then they wouldn't be. She's my daughter, not my shadow, she can have her own life. It's a good thing that they're entertaining her while I was indisposed" Tony said in a slightly irritable voice. Who was she to question his parenting skills. Seriously, the Black Widow? She's probably the least maternal person on the planet, right up there with the Hulk and skinks. Wait, does the Hulk have maternal feelings? Maybe he did, no one's exactly done experiments on this. Maybe he should get the big guy a pet kitten like they do with ape's...

"Your missing the point, yet again Tony" Natasha's voice more glacial at this point and a peek towards Hawkeye showed the similar expression.

She continued before he could start, "The point Tony, is that you can't just pass out drunk when you have your child in the next room. What if she came out while you were drunk to see you stumbling over yourself and slurring your words? She would be terrified"

Tony was confused. He wasn't drinking. Looking down at himself, he was quite put together and there were no empty bottles around. Tony always felt it when he woke up after a binge, usually at this time he would be puking up or shitting his insides out while his brain actively tried to pound through his skull and leak from his ears.

"I wasn't drinking" He objected. He just went for a nap, didn't he? Tony couldn't exactly remember the last few hours and when exactly he decided to go for a quick sleep but he must have been resting quite deeply.

The agents just looked at him blankly.

"JARVIS" Clint called and immediately there was a live video feed in front of him showing a recording of him striding over to his bar and pouring himself a drink only to down it quickly.

He was silent for a moment or two, "This could be old"

Surprisingly it was JARVIS that answered for him, "This is the security footage from 13:07 to 16:21 of this date, Sir"

Tony watched the clip uncomprehendingly. It rewind to him showing Mia around then his retreat from the room. He did remember getting a drink but he didn't get... drunk. Tony would feel it if he had gotten drunk. But then it sped up to show him throwing back drink after drink and eventually stumbling onto the sofa only to stay there.

Oh my god.

Tony didn't say anything. He wasn't really sure what to say. He got drunk but Mia wasn't there... she was in the other room and now she's not even in the building. Tony remembered feeling overwhelmed with a million thoughts running through his head. What if Mia didn't like it here? What if she hated the building? What if she was bored and wanted to move back to Scotland? What if she didn't like New York, what if she didn't like him? It was too much and god, he needed a drink. It looks like he just didn't stop, but drinking that much... Why wasn't he hungover?

He decided to question this out loud, "If this really happened then why am I not hungover? I should at least have a headache and not feel like Mr Sandman lulled me to sleep on a pile of petals" Tony mumbled staring at the screen intently. It was dated and it didn't lie. There were some... slight gaps in his memory that he occasionally got when he overindulged but none of this made sense. He was a scientist first and foremost, the evidence pointed to him getting drunk off his ass but then there was one gaping variable that made no sense at all. Why wasn't he hungover?

"Tony, focus. That's not what's important here. You need to sort out your priorities because you can't get be constantly drinking around Mia, we all thought you were smart enough to realise this little fact. You want to poison yourself? Fine but don't do it around her" Natasha was frowning at him.

He scowled, "So what if I had a few drinks? She was in the other room and didn't actually see me drunk" His pride was on the line and they were making mountains out of molehills. No he wasn't the best of fathers but did they seriously expect him to be perfect?

Natasha was silent again for a moment or two, "JARVIS"

Tony watched the feed as he saw Mia creep from her room to see him lying passed out on the sofa. It made him feel... kind of sick and ashamed but he shouldn't feel that way. She probably just thought he was just sleeping.

The worry on her face was telling but Tony ignored it. No, she couldn't know. She's just a kid. He watched Mia creep up to him and place a hand on his forehead and what looked like... check him over? She removed her hand and did it again for approximately twenty minutes. His daughter just stood there and looked him over with her sweet face crumbled in shock, worry and a deep sadness that was a punch to his gut.

But that wasn't the worst part. No, that was when he saw her dash to her room to place the duvet he was now wrapped in around his form. The feed then shows her leaving the apartment altogether.

 _She probably didn't want to be anywhere near me_

Suddenly, the suspiciously absent nausea was there. Tony didn't intend on getting drunk... he just needed a drink. A few drinks. It was all too much for him and he needed something to take the edge off. Sadly enough, passing out was probably the best thing he could have done in this situation. He dreaded to think of Mia finding him drunk and somewhat coherent. He would have scared her for life. More so than he already has.

Did this make him a bad father? He wasn't sure. It wasn't exactly the best thing he could have done but he didn't hurt her... physically at least. She was fine. She would be fine. He would just drink when she was away. Yes.

He let out a sigh, "Right, I see your point, I could have handled this better. Next time I'll be sure she's gone before I indulge" He said seriously.

The agents did not seem appeased by this, "Tony" Clint said in a put-upon voice.

He scowled at him, "C'mon Katniss, you can't seriously care about this as much as miss frost over there? Seriously, I had a few drinks, I didn't let her play with any laser beams"

Clint just shook his head and stood up, "You don't get it, Tony. You can't be acting like this now that your a dad. Even if Mia was alright, she shouldn't have to be covering you up and making excuses for you. Your the one in charge, the responsible one. She's going to look up to you and what do you want her to see? Do you want her to think it's okay to get rat-arsed in the middle of the afternoon?" His voice was more serious than he ever heard it.

Tony just stared for a moment, "...rat-arsed?" He repeated, a little amused despite the seriousness of the situation.

Natasha sighed and said something in Russian that was probably a colourful swear and Clint just shook his head and checked his phone.

Clints eyes flickered over to his for a moment, "Yeah, it means ridiculously drunk. Mia used it to describe the state you were in. C'mon, they're having an early dinner at a diner down town. I said we'd meet them there"

Tony ignored the twisting sensation in his stomach at hearing how his daughter described him and stood up promptly into a full body stretch.

 _Jesus_ , he felt good. _Really good_. Unbelievably good. What was in that Scotch that he drank, fairy dust? Fatherhood must suit him because god he felt about ten years younger. His mind was running through variables and possible reasons for him feeling so wonderful after a binge. It was a miracle. One that he intended to find out exactly what happened so he could repeat it over and over. If Tony could successfully figure out a cure to a hangover then he would become a billionaire all over again.

The made their way to the elevator in silence. The stoic, uptight agents took everything too seriously, I mean he did feel a little ashamed and embarrassed by his behaviour but he didn't actually do anything. He would have a little talk to her and she would be fine. Tony would just need to be careful not to get drunk around her and just space out his drinks a little more to avoid getting too drunk. Simple solution.

Romanoff's stare was as infinite and empty as a black hole so he avoided her eyes at all cost. Clint also had a stick up his arse as they entered the car. Natasha took the drivers seat and Clint the one up front.

To his surprise, Pepper was seated in the car behind him. He turned to say something when, " _Don't_. Just don't Tony. I'm here to spend some time with Mia, not you. You can talk to me when you figure out what you've done wrong" Her voice was all controlled patience. It made him sigh. Seriously? Pepper got like this sometimes and he knew the best idea was to leave her alone until she cooled off. She would be fine. She always was.

"Are you all seriously not gonna talk to me? What can I do?" He huffed and watched the streets of Manhattan fly by the car window.

Pepper didn't bother a response and neither did Clint, "Well for starters you can consider quitting drinking" She said seriously.

He scoffed loudly, "Really? Whats next, should I donate my fortune and give it all to charity? Should I just move to a farm somewhere, fixing up cars for a living and become a camp counsellor? Should I start dressing like an old man and become a full time dad? I know, I should start saying nifty things like, 'I'm not made of money' 'I don't care what everybody else is doing, I'm not everybody elses father' and my personal favourite, 'they don't make em' like they used to'. Come on guys, seriously? Were you all expecting me to be the picture perfect dad? No because first of all, I kind of _am_ made of money. Mia is smart enough to make her own life choices and there no way I'll be stopping her from doing anything. Last of all, no they don't make things the same way because I'll just make them better for her" He smirked arrogantly, trying to get his point across by showing how ridiculous they are all being.

The car was just silent. He huffed again and took to ignoring everyone if they were going to just ignore him. They eventually reached a little diner that was emptied out of customers. He could see Mia seated with her back to them with Bruce beside her and Steve's eyes flickering up as they entered. Capsicle shook his head slightly in a 'don't come over yet' gesture that the team seemed the understand. Natasha and Clint strode up to the counter and began reading off menu's while Pepper stayed by his side.

What was this? The captain trying to keep him away from his own daughter? Well...

"I just wondering why you felt the need to defend Tony earlier" Came the quiet, understated voice of his fellow scientist. What was Bruce doing? Tony halted and continued listening unhappily.

"What, defend? I didn't defend him, I just pointed out that you were all acting like he was out his face and started smacking me about. You were all being too hard on him, I mean, he got drunk and passed out. That's all, you were all acting like he battered me or something" His daughter mumbled as she scarfed down food.

Tony was frozen in place.

Bruce just nodded and said even softer, "We know that but... why did you think that we would have thought that? Did you expect Tony to of hit you if he was awake?" His voice was very soothing and therapeutic but it was like someone was stabbing needles into his heart. Did... did Mia think he would _hit_ her if he drank?

Mia shook her head strongly to his relief, "Well no, of course not. Well, I mean I don't think so, I don't know the guy very well but he doesn't seem like the type. Just because someone's drunk doesn't always mean they'll hit you" She didn't sound happy... or quite convinced of her objection.

Bruce knew the right thing to say, "fair enough, I agree with you but why did you make that jump towards Tony being drunk and hitting you? What do you mean, it doesn't _always_ mean they'll hit you?" Bruce sounded so calm and reasonable when all Tony wanted to do was scream the questions at his daughter but he desperately didn't wish to frighten her.

Realisation started to sink into his bones. Oh god, what had he done?

His daughter was silent for quite a while and she had stopped eating, taking his question seriously. Tony wasn't sure this was a good thing for a bad thing, "I don't know. I mean, I guess because people - when they're drunk - have lowered inhibitions and something do things they wouldn't normally? Because when people drink they are more volatile and unpredictable than usual. I'm not stupid, Dr Hulk, I can see what your trying to ask me and no I've never really been abused someone who was an alcoholic. I guess I just... subconsciously I put together the idea of someone with a lack of control with the possibility of danger. I suppose I'm quite a paranoid person and don't really see the best in people but... I just try to be careful around people, you know? I try to keep safe. I've had my friend but as an orphan, I've always had to look out for myself and I guess I'm just used to doing that. I'm always looking out for possible dangers and a drunk person is definitely one. It doesn't mean I don't like Tony or anything but its like, just because I put my seatbelt on doesn't mean I think people are bad drivers" She explained quite rationally but there was one huge thing she was missing. Why did she look for danger in the first place? Tony stepped back and started thinking this through. All signs pointed to his daughter being through some sort of trauma, but what? She claims it wasn't abuse but she sounds like she was abused. What could it be?

Bruce continued talking but Tony was only half listening, "I see. That's... quite reasonable. B-but, I ah-" He stuttered unsure.

Mia turned to beam at him, "Why do I not see you as a danger? You probably thought that I was just too young and naive to be afraid of your other guy but I know better. I believe in you Bruce. I trust you. I know that you can keep the big guy inside and you would never hurt me" She then gave him a quick cuddle.

The scientist seemed quite flustered, "I-uh"

His daughters twinkling laughter reached his ears and it helped to numb the pain he was feeling, "Oh silly Doctor, even if that didn't work, I have a fail-safe" She winked at Banner here and Steve looked so exasperated it was almost amusing. Bruce got up and walked out the diner.

"I'm going to get the bill unless your wanting a desert?" Steve broke the tense atmosphere that settled in with the Doctor's departure.

Mia beamed to the super soldier, "YES. Chocolate milkshake. No vanilla. No, strawberry. Actually, I think I want a knickerbocker glory. NO Banna split. Yes Banana split" She nodded seriously.

Steve looked amused and stood up slowly, "Are you sure? A banana split?"

Mia nodded frantically then as the soldier walked up to the counter she shouted, "AND SOME HOT FUGE CAKE. CAKE. STEVE, STEEVEE!" She screamed frantically and started waving her hands.

"I got it, Mia. The whole city got it" He laughed and turned to the smiling elderly woman.

Tony wanted to go to his daughter but didn't really know how. How could he face her?

Pepper touched his arm, reminding him she was at his side.

"you know, I didn't expect you to take to parenting like you've took to most things in life Tony" She began in a quiet voice. He didn't reply.

"You are so brilliant at so many things but utterly hopeless at others. When I first saw you with Mia I thought it was the first but that was wishful thinking. I think this isn't something you can learn but it's just through trial and error. You don't really know how to be a father but you have all of us, Tony. If anything gets too hard then come to us, _to me._ We will help. More than a bottle could" She spoke softly, eyes trained on his daughter who had begun what looked like straw wrapper war with the resident archer. She had surprisingly good aim.

Tony spoke back quietly, "I just... I don't know how to be a good dad"

Pepper nodded and gave him a compassionate look, "Maybe instead of looking and worrying about all the right things you should be doing, you could start small? Maybe you should start with the things you shouldn't be doing"

Tony was frustrated, "Stop drinking? You really think I should never drink anything and become like a monk? I understand not getting drunk now, that's a big no go but the occasional drink? I mean, my father alwa-"

Tony stopped here abruptly. It felt like he had been hit with a wrecking ball.

Pepper just sighed, "Exactly Tony. Just like your father. Do you _really_ think you should be looking to Howard Stark as a role model for parenting?" She said softly before walking off towards Mia.

No. No. No no no. He couldn't, he wouldn't be anything like his father. No. Tony was not his father. He was better. He could do this. Mia wouldn't have to suffer like he did. Tony wouldn't be perfect but there's no way in hell he would become his father.

"JARVIS" He said under his breath, "I want you to remove every drop of alcohol from the tower and I mean _all of it_. In the meantime, order some books on keeping sober and make sure to have a plethora of non-alcoholic drinks available in every event and gala that I will need to attend"

Tony watched as Steve brought out a gigantic banana split in one hand and a whole hot fudge cake on the other for his daughter with a big grin. She gasped dramatically and jumped on the seats to cheer and bounce excitedly.

JARVIS spoke back into the invisible ear piece he was wearing, "It would be my pleasure, sir"

* * *

Mia grumbled and groaned in contentment. That was the best desert in the entire world. The Avengers team, did steal some of her desserts but that was ok. She had more than enough. Mia felt like that fat kid from Matilda and was sure she must be purring like a cat.

She was currently laying contently on Steve's gigantic biceps. Mia felt her phone – not the stupid iPhone – but her old phone vibrate in her pocket. It was a reply from the telepath guy.

 _Dear Miss Mia,_

 _I am surprised to hear from you as I don't usually hear from students directly. Of course_ , _you are welcome to attend our school, we accept all children with mutations and hope to help them find their place in the world._

 _Perhaps if your parents don't yet know of your mutation, you would like for us to help explain it? It can be rather daunting and a difficult thing for even the most open minded people to accept. We can set up a meeting for you parents to find more about our school and we can explain to them about your mutation together._

 _I am intrigued by your email and would welcome anyone with such a bright personality in my school. I believe you would make a wonderful addition._

 _Please get back to me about if you wish to set up a meeting. It will have to be sometime next month, I'm afraid, as I will be away from the school for the next few weeks._

 _I look forward to our meeting._

 _Professor Charles Xavier_

Mia did a fist pump in celebration. She got in! Yay her! Not that she doubted it, they would be stupid not to let her in.

Pepper let out a little laugh from across the booth, "What was that? Are you trying to take Steve's eye out because I don't think it's the best idea to punch a super soldier in the face, Mia" She sounded amused.

Mia stuck her tongue out in retaliation.

"No, Miss fancy hair" Mia scowled at the perfectly curled... hairstyle of the woman across from her in envy. How did it just sit like that so perfectly? How would you even do that? She wasn't jealous, it just looked silly and fancy, "I just got a reply from that school. I got in" She beamed and Pepper actually beamed back. It was a great moment.

"What's with the grins?" Tony Stark said as he smoothly slid in beside his girlfriend. He looked nervous again. It was odd. Why was he always so anxious? Hoping to help, she let out mild pulses of calm and contentment in the direction of the billionaire. She saw him relax more visibly.

"Well" Pepper grinned proudly and it made her feel so happy, "Mia here got accepted in the school that she wanted" The CEO then smiled at her.

Tony Stark smiled at her honestly then too, "Well done kid, they would be stupid not to let someone as talented as you in" His voice was all earnest and happy for her.

Her smile turned smug, "That's what I thought too"

The whole table laughed.

"So, are you going to tell us what about this mystery school, maybe a name?" Pepper teased.

Mia shook her head firmly, "No, then you will go all crazy and start planning out the rest of my education and probably sending 'donations' and going all mental super planner" She scowled.

The men at the table laughed. Pepper smiled ruefully, "Okay, Mia. But you will need to give me something to go on"

"Okay, they said I could set up a meeting? But it will need to be sometime next month cos' he's super busy or something" She explained.

Pepper nodded and got out her electronic planner. She began swipping things and muttering to herself.

"Okay, we can all go along on the twenty-third next month? I'll take the whole day off and we can make a day of it. Go out for dinner afterwards maybe" She said, mostly to herself.

Mia pouted, "The twenty-third? That's ages away" She moaned.

Steve pat her head in consolidation.

"I'm sorry Mia" Miss CEO said genuinely, "I'm just too busy until then and I want to do this properly. A full day and so we can also spend some time together. I don't want to just squeeze it in, I want to get a good look around and what kind of programmes they offer and extracurricular activities"

Mia let out a loud groan and muttered, "God help the professors"

Pepper just smiled sweetly, "If your so eager to began your education I'm sure we could get a few tutors around to the tower"

Mia narrowed her eyes, "Your evil" She declared.

Pepper laughed a stupid tinkling laugh and the rest of the table followed. Tony put his arm around her.

"Yup she is but you get used to her" He said fondly.

"So do I get a reward maybe? Maybe some more celebratory cake?" She asked hopefully. Steve ruffled her hair,

"I think you've had enough Mia" He said in his Dad voice. She sighed.

Pepper whipped her phone out, "Yeah and I really should be getting back to work. I'll meet you guys back at the tower?" She looked around the room in question but was already standing to leave.

Tony let her exit the booth and she thought she would take a chance.

"Hey Pep, can I come back with you? I'm kinda tired" She said, looking apologetically around the room.

She smiled warmly at her, "Of course Mia, come on, Happy's waiting outside" the woman then strode with purpose outside the shop.

Mia looked around and saw the Avengers – minus Banner – all looking at her happily except Tony. He looked kind of unsure and conflicted, like he wanted to ask to join but didn't know how. That wouldn't do, she needed answers from miss boss lady.

Mia skipped out the diner onto the street where Mr Happy was holding out the door to the back seat to her. She ignored him and opened the front door in order to ride shot gun. When she entered the car, Pepper laughed in amused exasperation and Happy wordlessly took the drivers seat and started driving.

Mia watched the goings on around New York for a moment before Happy spoke to her – the first time since she met him - "You know, most people sit in the back" He said casually but fondly.

She shrugged, "Why? The front's so much better" Mia explained, hoping it would be enough. By the fond quirk of his lips, it was.

"So uh-Pepper, boss lady, new guardian, can I just ask, what am I supposed to call you from now on?" Mia began her inquisition gently.

Pepper looked up from her phone to smile, "Pepper is fine Mia" She said and then looked immediately down.

Mia nodded then dropped the big question, "And... Tony? What should I call him?" She asked, hopefully casually.

Pepper and Happy exchanged a telling eye glance and the boss lady put away her phone.

"Should I just call him Tony..." She trailed off. Pepper looked conflicted and Mia was starting to think something else was going on. Her suspicions were proving to be right.

"Well... Mia-" She began but was obviously not going anywhere.

Mia nodded to herself, "It's just, he told JARVIS to call me Miss Stark and not Wilson. So am I legally taking on his name too?" She asked, feeling a bit down at the conclusion that she was coming too.

Pepper nodded and said cautiously, "Yes well, the name Stark holds a lot more weight than my name does... we felt it would be better for you if you had the Stark name" She began.

Translation: They wanted a Stark heir and if she was legally a Stark then it would be less questioned. They wanted someone to pass their company on to and probably didn't actually want kids. By giving her the Stark name and if they make people believe that she was biologically as well as legally Tony's daughter... then it would be nearly impossible to dispute.

Mia nodded and gave a big fake smile, "Ah, right. I get it. It's like, a lot easier to just say I'm a Stark" She began rationally, "You have PR to worry about and an adoptive child causes questions to be asked. One's you might not want to give. Like if you can biologically have children or what not why don't you just have a baby and it could reflect badly on you. If you play me off as a bastard child then it looks good to everyone involved. Like, Tony was ripped away tragically from his daughter her birth, you being the devoted girlfriend took me in anyway and now we're all one big happy family. It would be better for me to start calling Tony dad, just to get used to it and for the public image. Yeah?" ' _and so you can groom me to take over the company and no one will dispute my claim_ ' She added silently. They were really big on the whole family legacy thing here in America, she knew.

Here Pepper was a curious mix of relieved and horrified. She shook her head and opened her mouth as if to object when Happy spoke up,

"Uh, Pepper maybe you shouldn't... I don't think you... without Tony" He said with glances to her.

Pepper shook her head again and gave her a smile as the car stopped in the garage. They walked together to the lift and the woman looked like she was trying to explain.

"Mia, it's not... you don't really... it's hard to explain" The woman shot a sad look to her and Mia simply shrugged. The woman obviously wasn't comfortable revealing her master plan to a child. Pepper was a good lady who was looking out for her company. Mia didn't have any bad feelings about that but apparently she would have to play dumb.

"Oh so, I should call him Mr Stark and not dad?" She said curiously as the lift opened to let them in.

Pepper shook her head and gave a few more conflicted, uncertain looks before sighing, "No... you should... you should call him dad. He would like that" She said quietly.

A stab of pain shot through her. He wouldn't like that... Mia was an heir and maybe yeah she was becoming friends with everyone but no way the genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist wanted to be a father figure to her. It was laughable. Tony Stark? A dad? Yeah right, like he wanted that _... her..._

Mia stewed in her own thoughts as Pepper dropped her off at the top suite that was now hers, "Tony is on his way back and will be here in about five minutes. In the meantime, JARVIS will watch over you and just ask him if you need me or anything" She said awkwardly.

Mia nodded silently and padded into the apartment. The lift shut behind her without her looking back.

Mia decided she needed a little cheering up and text her bestie.

 _'Hey, Avacado face, Whats your address? I'm coming over for a visit tomorrow'_ She sent off quickly.

Mia made her way over to the sofa she had seen Tony on a few hours earlier. She was kind of tired and decided to lay down for a wee while.

 _'! No way! Your in New York? We are going to have the BEST day over. Can't_ wait _to see you, my little piece of glass'_

Mia drifted off with a smile on her face, imagining what the next day would bring.

* * *

Tony entered his apartment with a plan to show Mia around the tower. Yeah, he would show her his lab and they could bond. He could explain things to her and they he would actually spend some time with her. Good. Great.

But when he looked around he saw a small form huddled on the sofa. He sighed and smiled as he walked over slowly. She was an angel in sleep. Soft ringlet curls spread across his cushions, little pink tongue hanging out and face relaxed in sleep. She was lovely. And his responsibility. Part of him really wished better for her but he was too selfish to send her away. She was his and he would do everything right by her.

Tony lifted Mia gently and pretended not to feel how difficult it was to carry her. He wasn't weak, he just spent his time around unnaturally strong people. He walked slowly - by choice - to her bedroom and did not at all struggle with opening her door and pulling down the new duvet. He placed her gently and looked down to her soft face and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Night night Sweetie" He breathed softly before pulling back.

He walked slowly to the room before hearing a slight shuffle and pausing, " _Night night Daddy_ " She mumbled sleepily and Tony felt like his heart had stopped for the millionth time that day. But this time... it was for all the right reasons.

He had a soft smile on his face for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **A/N: Right, so. Any suggestions what the pair could do on a day out together? Deadpool is so hard to write! Please, need some idea's because if inspiration does not hit me I might need to just gloss over it and nobody wants that. Here's hoping for inspiration and good idea's.**


End file.
